The Academy
by Dak
Summary: Ever wonder what growing up in a world where power and dominance is everything? Explore the world of Maple Story as a group of teenagers struggling to meet the goals set on them by society. Love, lust, hate, betrayal, and war of course.
1. Prolouge The Meeting

Well, hello there. This is the first FF I'm actually going to post for others to read, but not the first one I've written. I've already prewritten around 8 chapters, which I'll get to posting later. Schools been hectic, but I'll try to update as much as possible, if anyone actually wants to read this, that is. Reviews would be a confidence booster, but if you don't want to, just enjoy the story.

* * *

**_The Academy_**

Prolouge

Rain thudded against the glass window pane of the dark room. A slight shadow fell on top of the single, geriatric, wooden table. The four mysterious figures were only visibly present by their silhouettes. A lone chair appeared in front of the adolescent girl, and she sat down.

"She looks too weak," a gruff voice growled.

"So did you at that age. Give her a chance." A melodic voice argued agreeably.

The third man raised his hand for silence. How she knew he was a man, she wasn't sure, but he was a man for certain. He motioned with the raised hand and the chair dropped through a passageway, girl attached.

She landed hard, chair disappearing. A deafening growl erupted through the abyss; A high pitched scream cut through the air.

* * *

Alex awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her paled face, stinging her light blue-gray eyes. She fought to catch her breathing, sitting up, running fingers through her matted blonde hair. As she wiped her forehead against her shirt, she drifted back to more nightmares.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alex sat up, bleary-eyed and felt around for her cursed alarm clock. She smacked it with vicious force and it fell silent. Rubbing her eyes, she stumbled towards her closet. Her five foot ten inch frame filled the doorway. Broad shoulders and strong arms pushed through her clothes. She dressed in a basic training outfit.

Alex's mind spun as she realized the importance of today. Trainees from Victoria, Orbis and even Ludibrum would arrive in Heneys today. The examinations begun today.

Athena Pierce's house was overflowing with teenage students hoping to snag a job. Out of the thousands of trainees, only four- to six-hundred would be accepted from each job class. There are four basic job classes currently available to trainees.

Grendal the Wizard was the head mage. Young mages could eventually choose three paths. Ice/Lightning wizards and Fire/Poison wizards are the two types of combatant magic. The third choice was a Cleric, or healers.

_Personally, Clerics are the only kind of mages I can put up with. Warrior mages are usually too cocky and self-centered_

The second occupation of choice is a Thief. The Dark Lord is the thieves' leader, a quiet, skilled man. After becoming a thief, the two job advancements are Assassins and Bandits. The class prides themselves on their speed and accuracy. Thieves get their jobs done swiftly and efficiently.

Archers are the third occupation available. The taskmaster of archers is the sole female boss, and the lady whose lawn is currently being besieged. Archers choose their second job according to which bow they prefer. Those who prefer regular bows become Hunters. The ones who use crossbows become Crossbowmen. It is a choice of speed over power.

And, finally, the Warrior class. The Warrior chieftain is Dances with Balrogs. The second job consists of three types: Pages, Fighters and Spearman. The second job is chosen usually with reference to the third job. Pages get elemental attacks, Spearman receive mob attacks, and Fighters earn the greatest solo skills of all classes. Warriors are strong and tough, but, sadly they lack speed.

After seeing the pack of hormonally enhanced youth, Alex went to run her hand through her hair, a bad habit, to realize she pulled it back to keep the strawberry blonde locks from her eyes. She decided to stay back, not yearning for any injuries from rowdy trainees.

She found shade under a tree and took a seat, beginning her rhythmatic breathing exercises to prepare herself for the test. She inhaled deeply, struggling to clear her mind. A sudden crash disturbed her meditation and she cursed under her breathe, stood up, and went to find the source of her diversion.


	2. Confrontations Conversations Companions

Well, i decided to go with combining chapters, so here are chapters 1 and 2. Hope y'all enjoy these chapters.

I dont own MapleStory, or any corporations that run/fund it. If i did, i would be taking baths in smega spammers money, not writting this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What the-"

Alex pushed her way through the growing crowd. Two boys in the center seemed to be the cause of the commotion.

"David," Alex growled,

her eyes adjusting from their normal blue-gray to the steely shade of metal. Alex bulldozed the spectators aside. The boy who remained on his feet spun about, his face paled considerably as a spark of recognition filled his eyes.

"Well, hey there girly"

Alex's fist curled into a tight ball. She surveyed the lawn for the missing victim. An average height boy lay in a mess of trashcans, face down.

_That explains the noise._

Alex shot David a sweet smile, but the piercing tone of her voice startled him.

"Still not strong enough to attack people from the front? You'll never be a real man will you Davey?"

If looks could kill, the scowl David sent would strike Alex dead. Nevertheless, she continued talking, as if nothing happened.

"No. No I guess not. Well, now little Davey, it's time for you to crawl along. Now scoot."

Snickers erupted from their audience. In a fit of rage, David threw a blue bolt of lightning at Alex. Already expecting it, Alex launched herself forward, and dodged the attack easily. David cursed and fumbled to conjure another sphere, but he was too slow. Alex let a gleam of triumph reflect in her eyes as she executed a perfect roundhouse kick, connecting with David's side. He fell, tumbling into the recently vacated trash bins.

"Your lucky I'm in a nice move today David. I should have scrambled your brain a bit. Maybe some sense would have been knocked into it."

Alex searched a second time for the boy. He seemed to have disappeared. She started to turn around, but felt an odd energy. She ducked, and swept her leg, knocking the recovered David to the floor.

"You never learn, little boy."

She spat next to him, a tribute of her disgust.

The young man who was blindsighted, stepped forward.

" You didn't have to do that. I could handle it myself."

"I didn't realize 'handling it' meant tasting the ground. Get over yourself."

"B-B-But-"

"Just shut up and thank her. Men and their egos."

The new voice belonged to a girl with dark shoulder length hair, tanned skin and big brown eyes. She was petite, but not in a look-at-me-I'm-anorexic way. Her small mouth was quicker to smile then frown. She too wore the basic trainee outfit.

" I don't know whose pride is hurt worse." Alex grumbled

" Don't let them bother you. Hi I'm Jackie. Nice moves over there"

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you."

The two girls exchanges smiles.

" It was more fun then it looked"

Alex turned her back on the ungrateful boy and took a spot next to her new friend. The two conversed about their homelands and hobbies. Their conversation was interrupted by the barbaric boy.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry for being rude. Forgive me."

The duo became a trio as they found new grounds to wait on. They chattered nervously, waiting for a chance to finally prove themselves.

David rose slowly, brushing dirt and grass of off his clothes. He examined his stained clothes with a look of disgust, and limped to an out of sight alley. He quietly made his way to Sleepywood, then entered a hidden chamber.

"David reporting, sir."

'You look horrible Chen."

David Felt the urge to run his hand through his now greasy hair. But, he knew better then to move unless told, or speak unless directed to. Blood streamed sluggishly from his nose, and his shirt had numerous rips and tears in it.

"Yes sir."

"Report."

On the other hand, the man was dressed in a black, finely pressed suit. His dark, short hair was slicked back to perfection. A bland tie and plain shirt gave him the appearance of a normal business man. However, David knew otherwise. The man also contained an air of power and malice.

"Subject one has been contacted. P- A54 and C92 in. 1486 ad."

"Good work, Chen You are dismissed."

David hated the name. Chen. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. The name given to him from his drunk of a father. It disgraced his life. His existence. Just like [IShe[/I did. But, David said nothing, and left the room in a stiff, business-like fashion. He knew better then to argue.

The man sighed. He hated dealing with these low-lives, vile excuses for human beings. His arm snaked to the back of greasy hair and he pulled. The attorney suit fell to the floor, leaving a magnificent view. Blonde shoulder length hair tumbled off his angelic face, framing dark blue eyes. He wore a white robe laced with trim matching his hair. His face twisted in disgust as oil dripped from his hand. Next he muttered words and his hand instantly cleaned itself. The mysterious man summoned a globe of light from his pocket.

"Phase one, complete."

**Chapter Two**

"I'm so nervous!" Jackie voiced with an uneasy smile. Alex put a hand on her new friend's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jackie's unsure smile developed into a confident one. Alex's chest stirred and she abruptly coughed.

"Leave me- Stop!"

Two boys were tormenting a third by shoving him back and forth. One stepped aside and the young man fell hard. The second assaulter gruffly elevated him and went to raise his free clenched hand. Alex was at his side in a flash, Jackie at his friend's. Brad, the rude trainee from before, just stood back with a look of disdain displayed on his face. Alex grabbed the arm holding the victim, squeezing it until he released the boy. He looked at her with animosity, then apprehensiveness.

_Word of the altercation with David has spread quickly, it seems._

"W-Wa-We was j-just playing with 'I'm. I sw-swear. Just ask them over there. Nothing bad was happening just a ga-game and I think-"

Alex's forbidding glare made the boy choke on the rest of his sentence. Alex and Jackie nodded and dropped their hold on the two agressors, and they scampered for safety.

"Hi," the target mumbled, blushing, "I'm Rick."

After introductions, the quartet found a vacant plot of lawn, and sat down in a circle formation. The more the group talked, the less shy Rick became until finally he quit mumbling and stuttering.

"So, have you guys heard of the test?" Jackie inquired

" I heard that the test is really hard. It is a written test, and then a physical one."

"Well thats what I heard, too. But this kid told me that after you pass the entrance exam, there is more tests after it. And if you can pass all of their tests after that, you get invited into this super secret prep school."

"That's just a silly rumor!" Brad scoffed.

The group discussed the tests and what was to come after them. When that topic was exhausted, they talked of their homes in detail. Rick was from el Nath, Jackie from Orbis. Brad said he came from a secret sector of Ludibrum, but no one in their band could picture gruff, indifferent Brad in animated, jocund Ludibrum.

"I'm from Heneys," Alex voiced

"So your parents are Archers?" Rick asked

"My...parents..." Alex repeated slowly.

Her eyes glazed over, and she tryed to focus on a faraway place.

"Parents..."

* * *

Ten Years Ago

"Mommy? Mommmmmmmmmmmy?"

"I'm right here sweetie!"

A small girl of five years sprinted as fast as her short legs could carry her. She ran into her mother's arms at full speed, nearly knocking her off balance.

"How was your day at the park?"

"Fun Mommy! Daddy and me rode the swing and I went this high!"

She jumped in the air repeatedly, arms swinging widely, as she tried to successfully show the swing's height. The older women laughed.

"Alright honey, I get it. Lets go clean you up!"

The two entered their quaint house. The girl's mother brought out a brush and began fixing her daughter's hair. It was strawberry blonde and flowed down to her back. It matched her mother's in color and length. She listened for her husband, waiting to hear the door open, straining to hear his footsteps on the feeble yet sturdy floorboards.

"Honey, where's Daddy?"

"Oh. Daddy said 'It is time. Go home and stay with Mommy.' "

Her mother turned ghost white.

"Alright. Stay inside. Do not come outside, whatever you do Honey, DO NOT GO OUTSIDE. I will come back."

The young girl trembled, she had never heard her mother use that tone before.

"OK Mommy."

The elder kissed her baby and hugged her tight. She looked into her eyes, trying to reinforce her command.

"I love you baby"

"I love you, too mommy"

It was an easy promise. Not hard to interpret or understand. It was reasonable, and not complex at all. A promise issued and commanded every day, atleast once in every person's life. A solid promise. A simple one. It was a promise that no one could fulfill that day. A broken promise that changed atleast one life.

A broken promise.

* * *

"No,"

She finally answered. Her eyes became more focused and her cheeks flushed as she realized she had spaced out.

"My parents were not Archers."

No one pressed her for details after seeing her response. They once again started chatting, when suddenly a white shimmering light enveloped their group.

"What the-!?" Brad cried out.

The once full lawn was void of life. Mobs of hopeful trainees was replaced by mobs of well cut grass. The nervous chattering replaced by utter silence.

Not a soul was left on Athena Pierce's front lawn.


	3. New and Old Tests

**Ah, the reedited Chapters 3 and 4. Four Chapters in one day. I think I'll hold off going through the rest of them, just for now. Big test which I need to study for. Chapters 5 &6 will be up tomorrow.**

**If you couldn't tell, italics show inner thoughts, and solid lines show a change in character perspective, or a flashback. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alex's head spun as the entire temporary population of Athena Pierce's lawn was transported into a spacious, empty room. Not, completely empty, considering there was an indigant man scowling at everyone.

That a person could scowl at ten thousand strangers at the same time is an accomplishment in itself.

"Find a seat. Quickly."

His gruff voiced matched his body language and facial expressions.

"He's cute,"

A blonde girl standing next to Alex giggled to her friend. Alex shook her head at the nonsense. The turbulent man had dark brown hair, light brown piercing eyes, and a scar on the right side his face. The old battle wound, which nearly blended in with his slightly tanned skin, ran from his jaw line to his chin, and then bent up towards his mouth at a 135 degree angle, centimeters before his chin. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had the rugged, disgruntled look that some ditzy girls fell for instantly.

_See exhibit one, to my left._

Positioned at an orbicular table in the center, the examiner motioned to the tables. These particular desks were constructed in a circular manner as well as their axis table. Each row formed a halo, growing in size correlating to the distance from the center table. The first held one thousand, and each ring after held one thousand more then the previous, until the fourth. The fourth held fifty extra chairs. Alex and her new acquaintances took adjacent seats and looked at the papers in from of them.

The cover sheet of the first packet of papers read: National System Assessment Standard (NSAS). The second group's title was: World Placement and Job Assessment Standardized Test (WPJAST). The NSAS and WPJAST are the two required exams for any trainee trying to graduate. The NSAS test is very similar to what those on other planets called an "IQ" test. It is also very commonly used in the workplace and for interviews and promotions. The exam is modeled on questions testing general knowledge. The remainder of the test depends on which occupation it is being administered for. For the trainees, this portion contains basic survival knowledge, and an accumulation of information based on the previous seven years of school they have already attended.

On the other hand, the WPJAST is a test solely created for trainees looking to advance. No other job in the galaxy is known to use it. It starts off similar to the NSAS, but has drastically different types of questions. It challenges trainee's common sense, intelligence, knowledge of all jobs, government and political standings, and physical strength in a non-written installment judged by the Four Great Job Instructors.

"Put your World Placement and Job Assessment Standardized Test into your section of desk."

A small slit opened and all of the students silently dropped the thick packet inside. Brad tried to open it and take a small peak. Alex let out a noise of disapproval, as she looked to the examiner for further instructor. He was scowling in her direction; then he was gone.

"What!? Where'd he go-" Alex held a look of amazement on her face.

Suddenly, he appeared at Brad's side, grabbing his wrist until the shocked boy let the paper go. It disappeared into the slot. The malice in the instructor's eyes kept Brad silent as he growled

"Listen here, punk. When I tell you something, you do it, unless you want to start your Basic school all over again."

Alex smirked. She liked this unorthodox teacher already. No one wanted to go back to school with the eight year olds.

"O-Of course, sir. Anything you say, s-sir."

"Shut up."

Faster then the normal eye could see, the man returned to his center table as if nothing had happened.

"You have one hour to finish your Nation System Assessment Standard. This exam is sixty questions long. Begin now. Bring it up front when you finish. No music players, communication, gaming devices or books are permitted, magical or electronic." With half of the test time left, Alex brought her test to the front. It had consisted of a variety of questions, ranging from easy to mid level in difficulty. She returned to her chair to sleep for the remaining half hour.

"Testing is complete. Put your pencils down."

The additional test papers flew to his outstretched hand. That set Alex's critical mind to analyzing.

He has the speed of a Master Thief, yet he can use a mage summon. I've heard of some who can use two skills, but that in itself is range. So either he is one of these rare folk, or he is a lot more powerful and important then he leads on to be.

"Alright, punks, now it's time for your WPJAST. Move your arms and hands off your desk, unless of course, you don't want to keep them."

He laughed at his own joke as the slit in everyone's desk shot the unwieldy package of papers up and onto the desks. The written portion of this test will take approximately two hours. You will only move on when all four members of your new teams complete the test. Just because you're in groups of four, does not mean all of you have passed. As you step into that room your tests will be graded. You're only permitted to enter that room from when there is twenty minutes left to when there is zero minutes left. I will tell you when the twenty minute left mark comes. Also, remember, just because your in teams does NOT mean you can share answers or talk. Same rules as last test. Begin."

All through the evil man's lair were computers, magically hooked up. Considering it was hidden in a cave, in the chamber of one of the deepest and darkest caves to be exact, could they work any other way? Twenty spies sat in front of twenty computers, working away furiously.

"This is stupid and easy. Why do we have to-?"

A malicious backhand cut David off mid-sentence, throwing him clean of off his chair and onto the damp cave floor.

"Stupid insubordinate child. I do not need to explain myself to you. Get back to work without a sound whilst I'm still in a good mood, or I'll slit your throat and watch your blood slowly spill out."

The wicked man spat at David. David jumped to his feet and scrambled into his chair to complete his work. He mentally shouted at himself for letting his feelings fall out of his mouth. Doing something like that here could get you killed. He had seen people die for less.

**Chapter Four**

Alex nearly fell back asleep waiting for her colleagues. She had finished her test with a half an hour to spare, and waited for the examiner to give the twenty minute warning. Now she lay sitting in a ten by ten room, furnished with two durable, stationary benches, waiting to meet her new teammates. The cubicle had four distinct emblems painted on the wall, but was otherwise void of colors, designs or any other forms of decorations.

On the wall opposite of Alex, the crests of the Warrior and Thief classes were displayed. On the opposite wall, where Alex's head was currently residing, were the Magician and Archer crests. Each one was hand painted in their traditional designs. The Warrior device held a rich red shaded "W" in an ancient block font. Spears, pole arms, swords, maces and axes interlocked to create an astonishing background.

Next to the magnificent banner was an equally breathtaking one. Right next to the breathtaking image lay the Thief "T" in its deep blues, and gold pattern, accented by throwing stars and pricy daggers. As in all the other emblems, an undecipherable phrase in an unknown language hung above the beautifully drawn character.

She knew that behind her, the blue and white Magician "M" was framed by bolts of magic and a crossed staff and wand. And right outside her peripheral vision an elegant Archer "A" was colored in gold outlined in black, surrounded by a forest green square. This one held the pictures of two bows, one a normal bow, the other a crossbow. Alex's eyes were fixed on the blood red warrior "W". She sat unmoving, remembering the last time her eyes had scoured it.

_Just like when……._

_when__….._

_when__…………………_

ten years ago

"Promise me honey, promise me you'll stay here Alex."

"I promise, mommy"

"I promise you I'll come back. Do not follow me."

The young girl rushed at her window to watch her mother run out of the house, out of the lawn, out of her sight, and out of her life. She sat down on her family's couch, staring at the wall. A large crest was painted there, Daddy's deep red Warrior banner.

He used to always tell me stories of how the legendary crested were forged, by the Four, the most powerful beings in the world. And in other worlds, too. The red in the "W" inspired many youths, giving them a cause to fight for, a burning desire to live and serve. Little Alex looked hard at that red, and what it meant to her father. "It's not just a pretty letter, honey. That red represents the true freedom our ancestors have earned. It is the blood spent in fierce war. It is our youth, our strong, our elders, and our future. It is life."

Her upper lip trembled as she remembered that speech. She stared hard at the W, the red her father was willing to give his life for. She blinked back tears, water clouding her vision. When it finally cleared, she gasped in horror. The blood red was streaking slowly down the wall, through the black outline to land on the giant pole arm. It was similar to Daddy's pole arm. The red seeped onto the tip and spread down, like its name entailed, like blood.

Suddenly, the phone rang. The connection was poor and full of static.

"Hello?"

"Alex! Tell --- mother not ---- come! Its ---- dangerous"

"Daddy? Daddy! I can't hear you well!"

"Alex, listen. Go find you mo----. Bring --- back. Don't l--- her come! He --- strong---- gahhh!"

"Daddy!"

Alex screamed, tears running down her face. The phone line went dead. Taking deep, slow breaths, the younger Alex ran to the door and down the path her mother took. The normally peaceful streets held malignity, malice seeping from buildings, walkways, and even the air she tasted. She coughed on invisible bile, choked on an intangible thickness coating her throat. Even with these hindrances, she pushed pass her fear, and continued to hunt down her mother and eventually her father.

"We meet again!"

The cheerful voiced belonged to Jackie. Alex smiled warmly at her. Taking a seat next to her, Jackie stared up at the emblems.

"They're so intimidating."

"That's funny, some find them influential, awe inspiring and a national symbol,"

Alex replied bitterly. Jackie raised her eyebrows questioningly, but then continued as if nothing had happened.

"Intimidating. They show what your supposed to be, what's demanded of you. What you need to be, what you can be and what you must be. Intimidating"

"That's…. a different look at things."

"Different bad or different good?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Jackie giggled and pushed her lightly. Alex rubbed her arm inconspicuously where Jackie's touch had landed, it felt unusually warm. She then coughed. Rick walked through the door next, and a knot in Alex's chest unraveled. She had been worrying about the quite Rick, hoping he was placed on a good team.

"Hey,"

He smiled shyly. Rick was a good guy. They sat and once again chatted, this time about the tests they had just taken.

" Well, I just hope all of us pass."

"I wonder who our fourth will be…" Jackie thought out loud.

"Well, I'm sure it will be someone-"

The fourth team member strolled through the doors.

"Never mind," Alex muttered under her breathe. Jackie elbowed her in the side.

Jackie had walked through the door to see Alex sitting there. She smiled with pure happiness. She had prepared herself for the worst possible partners, and Alex was a pleasant surprise. She was intelligent, quick-witted, strong, fast, stable, but reserved. She could handle Alex's complex emotional state, and maybe try to open her new teammate up. Something horrible lay in her past, sealing her off, for that Jackie was sure, but for now, she would remain friends with Alex. Jackie was confident with Alex's ability and skill level, and was sure her new friend was an ideal trainee to be paired with.

She engaged with Alex in small talk, evoking a small, but real, smile. She also received small details of Alex's life and past. And, finally, she found her new friends sense of humor, playfully pushing her. A small shiver crawled up her spine and warmth spread through her body which she took as a reaction to the bonds of friendship.

Rick finished his test with ten minutes to spare. He held his breathe as he walked into his new future. He looked in to see his rescuers. He felt a small smile on his lips as his cheeks flushed red. Rick's eyes dropped to the floor. He looked up to see the dark haired girl,

_Jackie was it? I think that was her name._

smiling sunnily. His eyes finally met the blonde haired girl's, Alex's, eyes. He remembered her name with certainty; sure her face would never leave his mind. She smiled encouragingly.

With newfound boldness Rick sat opposite to her and entered the conversation. He let his guard down, inch by inch, until he finally let go completely. It felt nice to just talk, not worrying about how people will judge you. These people already accepted him as he was. And then, _He_ walked through the door, like he owned the place.

* * *

**I bet you could guess who Rick was talking about. I'm not very good with surprising, but I try. Once again, Chapters 5 and 6 will be out by tomorrow afternoon. I hope this has kept your interest long enough, cause we are just getting started.**

* * *


	4. Teamates? Past Misunderstanding

** Just like i promised, Chapters 5 and 6! And hooray! I finally got a review. Thank you to everyone who happens to read this, I appreciate you taking the time time to do so. I'm not going to whine [like some authors and refuse to post without favorites/reviews. That is rediculous. Chapter 6 turned out kinda.. weird. I'm not sure if I like it yet.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned MapleStory, it would rain NX cash and pink balrogs. sadly, i don't, so you'll have to deal with my writtings instead.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Alex tried to hide her look of distaste as Brad walked through the room's threshold. But Jackie caught the look and muffled her laugh. Rick's face gave way to no emotions, but he silently closed back up.

"I'll be your new team captain-" Brad started.

Alex swept her leg out and Brad fell to the floor, stunned.

"Shut up. You don't even know if your going to get a job. Nobody does."

The room filled with an endless silence as Brad pulled himself into a seat. Brad sat, glaring at Alex with intense hatred.

_Like I care what that dumbass thinks. He's just another obstacle to overcome, another person in my way._

Finally, an announcement from the loudspeaker cut the contest short as everyone looked up hopefully.

"Thank you for waiting patiently. The system has completed grading all the test papers. We will first announce the top twenty-five tests scorers. Then, we will announce the results of everyone in their respective rooms. If your in the top hundred, it will give you the number of placement. If you are after number one hundred, you will simply get a pass or fail. After the scores are announced, the door you just entered through will reopen, and all of those who did not pass will walk forward. The rest of the group will wait there turn."

"I bet you I'll be first. You'll hear Brad, code #-" Rick elbowed him.

"You're not supposed to share your number unless they announce it. Like Alex said, just shut up."

Alex and Jackie smothered wide grins at Rick's new burst of confidence.

"And besides, I bet you won't even be in the top one hundred."

"Put your money where your mouth is." Brad was seething.

"I'll bet you ten thousand mesos."

For the countless time that day, Brad turned a paler color. His pride wouldn't let him back out now.

"Fine, 10k."

The loudspeaker voiced started up again.

"Highest scorer of the class, Alex, CODE A707, 2nd scorer Jorge CODE A253, 3rd scorer Jackie CODE J737, 4th scorer CODE Kaleigh K566, 5th scorer Mai CODE M186 …."

The monotone voice continued,"10th scorer Rick CODE R492…."

Rick smiled slightly.

"11th scorer Alicia CODE A744…"

The announcer continued until the 25th person was announced.

"25th scorer Anny CODE A111. The rest of you will be announced in your current rooms. Thank you for participating in this year's annual Trainee Assortment Trials."

"Wow, highest scorer."Jackie elbowed Alex.

She expected happiness, even a glint of joy. Just stony determination filled her teammate's face. Alex turned to give Jackie a half-smile, but it didn't reach her pale blue eyes. She was thinking about something, and her eyes gave away her analyzing mind.

"Not too bad yourself, miss third place, and you too Rick, 10th place is great."

This time a warm smile filled her lips.

"Bradley CODE B910 PASS"

"Looks like someone owes someone money." Jackie smirked.

"What place!?" Brad yelled at the machine.

"One thousand and ninety sixth."

Alex let out a humorless chuckle.

"You're a real genius, huh?"

Brad mumbled dark curses at her. The door leading to a new room opened.

"Please walk in a single file line, from highest rank to lowest."An automated voice demanded.

Alex smirked and walked past the scowling Brad. Jackie and Rick followed suit. They silently walked to the new testing room. It all seemed vaguely familiar to Alex. A single, aged wooden table lay filled with weapons. A bright beam from the sun reflected from the table, letting light flood the room.

"Welcome, young explorers. Please step forward."

A harmonious voice flooded the room. Alex squinted, looking at the Four, the four greatest job instructors. She knew that voice, but from where she was not sure. It had to belong to the only female in the group of legends, Athena Pierce.

"You are all here because you show potential for certain paths of life. All of you could turn out to be an Archer, a Warrior, a Thief or a Mage."

She looked at Grendal with a wicked glint of humor in her eyes. He continued the speech.

"This is your final and probably most difficult part of your exam. The physical part. Remember, new travelers, just because you are here does not mean you are guaranteed a job. Now, let us start with R492."

Rick stepped forward with a shaky smile. He looked questionably at the weapons.

"Grab the wand, lad," Grendal encouraged.

Rick quickly picked up the wand and waited. Nothing appeared.

Grendal sighed."No worries, not everybody grows up like their parents, eh?"

Rick looked discouraged. He next reached for the basic bow. He gently picked it up, along with a quiver of arrows, which he strapped to his back. Instantly, four trainers appeared. Rick gulped and strung his bow, reaching behind his back for an arrow. Alex's mind was set in motion.

_ So these are the legendary trainers. Created by magic to train and gauge one's abilities. It is a spell __Grendal__ made. They are solid like humans, and will attack unpredictably. It is said that __Grendal's__ trainers could use any weapon. __A rare sight indeed._

Athena Pierces hawk-like gaze studied Rick as his demeanor changed.

He stood upright with a look of contentment on his face. His fingers worked quickly and with an ease acquired by long practices. It took him five arrows to finish off the four trainers. Not one had gotten close to him."

It seems your creation underestimated him, mage man."

Athena Pierce smiled and looked fondly at Rick. He bowed and replaced the bow, then walked back to his place in line. His flushed face showed an earned pride. Alex and Jackie smiled at him.

* * *

Rick was nervous. And not just nervous, but knee-quivering , palm-sweating, might pass out nervous.

_Tenth.__Tenth.__ Not good enough to be number one in whatever job I get. I know ones of those nine have to be a mage._

Rick silently sighed. He was been slightly disappointed.

"Now, let us start with R492"

_SHIT! O__f all the times to get bad luck.__ Oh well, I have to do this._

Grendal told him to pick up the wand. He waited for an opponent. None came.

_What? I'm not a mage? That has to be wrong. My mother's a mage. My father's a mage. My grandfather's a mage._

Rick had no idea what to do. A voice slipped into his mind.

_But your grandmother was an archer, as was her mother and father, and their mother and father._

Rick carefully picked up the bow and arrows. Four trainers silently appeared.

_Be strong, Rick, for your__self, for your job, for……her_

He quickly took a glance at Alex, who was watching the battle intently. She had a familiar look in her eyes, and he knew she was calculating. Rick stood tall with pride. How many days had he secretly snuck out and practiced his bow shooting? Or read his grandmother's archer books? Or even listened in to her apprentice class? He competently aimed and fired, spinning around to each target. One arrow went astray, hitting the opponent in the arm. He quickly finished it off with a final blow to the chest.He returned the bow under the praise of his hopefully soon to be mentor, and took his place back in line."I did it," he said silently. Rick flushed with pride and happiness.

* * *

Chapter Six

David was sweating furiously. It dripped down his face, matted his hair, stung his eyes. But David continued to run, the consequences too great to ignore. His legs ached with a white hot pain. His breathe came in short, quick gasps from his chest. His lungs longed for fresh air, burned for it. Finally, the familiar, hidden door appeared in his vision. He slowed, taking long painful steps toward the door. He opened in and walked to the center, in a stiff military stance.

"You are late, Chen."

David tried to hide a cringe. A cool chill ran up his spine, fear encumbered his body. He started shaking uncontrollably. His maniacal evil laughter filled the cave. David's shaking steadily worsened.

"Do you know what happens to late messengers?"

"S-Sir. It could not be helped. The informant did not have the information."

"Since when is that my problem, you gutter scum?" The man sneered.

"Sir. It was out of my hands, Sir Colin-"

"Don't address me. That is an honor you have no right to!"

He smacked David to the floor with sheer force. Colin stood over him, motioning with his hand. Two Rouge Warriors stepped forward from their spots hidden by shadow. They each took out solid steel chains and connected them to the walls and roofs. Another Rouge handed Colin a whip.

He continuously tortured David's back with the device, biting deeply into his flesh. Fresh wounds replaced old scars. His back was a biography, displaying his failures in a chronological order, using a key of colors. The older scars were lighter, less visible, but present nonetheless. Each has its own story, purpose and betrayal. He tried to zone out, find a small corner of his memory to prevent the pain. David lost consciousness.

* * *

2 ½ years ago

A young boy lay in the middle of a grass field. Mushroom Park was a community park, free to anyone. Dark, stormy cirrocumulus clouds shifted overhead. Rain drizzled down from the cloudlets, sprinkling his face, and washing the gel from his spiked hair. Families hurried to avoid the rain, hastily gathering up picnic blankets and baskets. Fathers scooped up their children, rushing them to the safety of pavilions.

_They don't realize the safety they have. A father's arms are the strongest fortress, the shield of love protects more then one can realize._

The boy shook his head. It was too bad he had to kill his father. But he was in the way. They all were. He didn't need love or parents. At least he never needed them before. But she changed his life. He could relate with her, she understood him, and he cared for her. He yearned for her compassion, her approval, even her love.

But, she had left him, plucked out his heart and snuck it into her pocket when he wasn't looking. She also took a part of him, his essence, his being, a part of his soul he could never get back. She might have liked him, loved him. But now he was lost. He lay still and unmoving, hoping the rain would drown him like his sorrows did.

"Young man, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond. He ignored the man, hoping he would disappear. Instead the man helped him up.

"I know who you are, your on the news. The boy who killed all those people. How old are you? 13, right? David Chen, that's your name."

"What are you gonna do? Turn me in?"

"I want you to come and work for me."

David sat up, shocked.

"Work... for…you?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. I have a project and I need workers. And in return for your service I will grant you three things. A place in a new world, A decent salary, And revenge on any one person."

David stood up. He extended a hand. The man hesitated and shook it briefly.

"So what do I have to do?"

David finally felt like he belonged. A hand picked him up out of the utter darkness surrounding him. But, he was wrong. David didn't belong. He was more lost then ever. And was not helped up, but thrown deeper and deeper into the darkness closing in over his head.

* * *

One Month Prior

"Hey," David mumbled softly. Alex smiled, her eyes turning a sparkling electric blue. He bent over and she kissed him on the cheek, hugging him in the process. David felt himself blush.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

They chattered for awhile.

"Alex…..I…well….It wasn't my fault."

Alex stood up warily.

"What happened?"

David abruptly wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. He roughly kissed her, pouring built up emotions through the contact. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She finally came to her senses and pulled back.

"I-I killed my father."

"You What!?"

"Let me explain. He was going to kill innocent people… I-I couldn't let him. He was drunk and out of his mind. But….it was too late. The magic he had planted detonated. They… died."

Tears involuntarily fell down his face.

"I have to go into hiding. Come with me."

"David…. I can't. I must continue my training… I'm only thirteen. I'm not strong enough, not wise enough. You know why, out of everyone you have to understand. It is my burden, my only goal in life, my one purpose."

"Forget about regret Alex! Don't you want to be happy in life?"

"I can never be happy with a killer lose. I can't be happy with life. Why can't you see?"

Alex grinded her teeth in frustration; David clenched and unclenched his fists.

"But, Alex, I love you."

"David… I can't…. I just…can't."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

David ran from the room. Alex closed her eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek. Instead of wiping it away, she let it slide, and tried to picture David's smiling face in her mind. She imprinted it in her memory, so that one day, she could see it again.

David finally regained consciousness to see Colin's twisted smile.

"Never disobey me again. Don't challenge my authority. Speak when spoken to and follow through on your orders."

David stood up and bowed, then quickly left the room. He was wrong. After years of suppressing memories, he saw that now. He would continue with Colin's little game, But David knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Dun dun dun? Ill either post the next Chapters later tonight, or tomorrow. Warning though, once we hit chapter 10 or so, I'll actually have to go back to writting them. shudders**

**I left y'all some hints in this chapter, numerous actually. I wonder who caught them? **

**Mesos- standard currency in MapleStory.**

**'k'- stands for thousand[s. 'mil' or 'm' stands for million[s.**

**one month prior- refers to 1 month BEFORE the flashback, not 1 month before the current date of the story.**

**Thats all for now**

** Dak**


	5. Hidden Meanings? The Silent One Speaks

**Okay! Sorry for the lateness, but I kinda have a big AP test tomorrow, so bare with me. This update is kind of… nerdy. So forgive me in advance. I wrote this one during biology, while thinking 'What would determine your job?' So here's my answer to the problem that's been nagging me to death. Phrases in italics are just definitions if you don't understand what I'm staying. This is basically the only true "nerd" chapter for now.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned MS, GM events would actually be fun. But i don't, so they still suck.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"B910.Your up next."

Rick was back in line next to Jackie and Bradley. Brad gulped and stepped forward. Grendal and Athena were silent. It was obvious the boy had no talent for their jobs. No one wanted a skill less apprentice.

"Alright, boy, let us see what you can do."

Brad picked up a two handed Blunt Weapon (BW). Three trainers appeared. Brad's three companions, if you could call them that, watched with condescension. He awkwardly swung it about, trying to get a steady grip. Alex's face displayed her distaste of his lack of dexterity or grace.

_A weapon is a part of your body. You must treat it with the utmost care and respect. You don't use it like a heavy club for a caveman, to bash some snails over the head with recklessly._

She almost spit on the floor in disgust, but remembered where she was and who was watching her.

When the fighting was over, Alex looked at her new comrades. Jackie had a crooked twinkle in her eyes.

"I guess there's a reason why some people are 1st, 3rd, and 10th, and a reason why some are one thousand and ninety sixth."

* * *

_It was like looking at the aftermath of a violent car crash. You want to look away, but something keeps your eyes watching, and you don't have control. You are forced to examine the horrible results._

Jackie tried her hardest not to laugh, and it took all her free will to hold her snickers in. First, Brad tried to hold the Mace. Or, at least, she thought it was a Mace. Then to see him swing it around like a who had just received his first toy sword was nearly unbearable.

He charged the first trainer, with no regard to his own safety. Swinging wildly and unpredictably, he managed to make contact with the trainer's neck. It dropped instantly. The other two closed in, one hopping on his back, the other raised a Spear over his head. Brad wrestled the second one of him, throwing it to the ground and smacking it with blunt force. The third managed to nick his arm, and scored a blow to his stomach. Brad roared with pain and randomly chopped his large weapon through the air. It connected with the trainer's skull, and it too disappeared from sight.

_Well, I guess it got the job done._

* * *

Brad's breath came ragged and heavily as he stood before his judges. 

"At least he beat them all."

Dances with Balrogs mumbled. He seemed embarrassed for Brad. Yet, the boy kept his head up high with self-assurance, like he owned the world.

"He defeated his enemies while obtaining minimal injuries. He has proven his strength."

"Mage man, I wouldn't go that far. It was only three of your little toys."

Athena Pierce's voice was steady. She could have been talking about the weather or the lunch choices with her tone. She shifted slightly in her seat and her eyes connected with the Dark Lord. A message was in her eyes, undecipherable, but still present. The Thief's boss's eyes glinted in acknowledgement and he reached up to scratch his right ear.

None of it escaped Alex's scrutinizing mind. She was more aware of her surroundings then most ever were. She scoured people's faces, body language and movements. It had taken years of practice and determination, but it was a skill she had near perfect. People thought that since she didn't talk much meant that she didn't listen. But in fact, she talked less because unlike the imbeciles of today's world, she actually thought of what she was saying before she said it. That alone distinguishes somebody. Nothing ever escaped her sharp eyes. At least nothing so far had.

Brad still stood in front of the Four, as he waited for a signal that would allow him to take his place. Grendal and the other three were discussing his performance in a hushed tone. Finally it seemed they reached a verdict.

"Bradley, please return to your place in line."

He walked with an unearned air of self righteousness and returned to his place next to Rick. No one knew whether Brad had passed or not, but everyone knew better then to ask.

"J737, please step forward."

Jackie stepped forward nervously.

"Well, go on girl, grab a weapon."

Try as she must, Jackie couldn't get her legs to move. She stood there horrified, rooted to the spot.

_It's as if __a the__ ground grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She's not going to move._

Grendal's face changed from passive to annoyed.

Finally Alex stepped forward.

"You can do this. Go forward and grab a weapon. Even Brad did it, so it couldn't be THAT bad, now can it?"

Alex whispered into Jackie's ear. She gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and then stepped back in line.

As if a spell was broken, Jackie strode forward to grab a wand. Instantly, dozens of clouded orbs filled them room. Jackie closed her eyes in concentration. At once, the globes lit up. She smiled lightly, looking tired.

"Very well then. Good job indeed. When a trainee with Cleric potential grabs a magical weapon, orbs, instead of trainers fill the space. Think of about ten orbs equal to one trainer."

_T __here had to have been, at least fifty orbs in that room, maybe sixty_

Grendal's behavior confused Alex. His face had changed once more from annoyance to an unidentifiable look. Next, he tried a cheerful smile.

"You may take your place-"

* * *

Jackie was terrified. She couldn't move, and didn't know why. She willed, commanded, demanded and even begged her legs to move. They silently refused. She saw the Four getting annoyed. She couldn't blow this, her one chance to grow stronger. She once again pleaded with her immobile feet. Nothing happened. 

Then she heard Alex's voice. It seemed far away, as if a fog of some sort separated her from the rest of the world. Her vision was blurred, her thoughts jumbled, her ears filled. Then, a heat on her arm. Suddenly, her body was her own again. She stepped forward hurriedly, grabbing at the wand.

Shiny, spheres which encircled a hazy fog appeared. She counted five dozen of them. She focused her energy and willed light to spring forth. When she opened her eyes, every single one of the orbs was shinning. She felt dizzy, weaker, as if the magic had taken some of her energy. It probably had.

Grendal smiled at her.

"You may take your place back with-"

"No. Not yet."

A deep voice called out. For the first time that day, the Dark Lord had spoken. He looked intently at Jackie. She tried to swallow, but a lump in her throat made it hard. She looked up expectantly at the mysterious man, waiting to hear what he had to say.

If I was REALLY mean, I'd end the update here :P

**Chapter Eight**

"No.Not yet. J737, please step up to the table."

The voice belonged to the Dark Lord, ruler of the Thiefs. From his quiet demeanor and lack of vocals, many expected the man to be quiet and to have a wispy, shy voice.

_He's like me. Unlike the others, he is a thinker, a listener. They mistake his reserved manor to mean he is shy and maybe even stupid. But, he is a calculating, and perceptive __man_Alex thought.

"The way you move and react is amazingly sharp for a mage. Tell me, what are the jobs of your parents?"

"My mother was a Bandit, and my father a Mage." Jackie replied, looking uncertain as to why the information was revelant.

"And your grandparents, on your father's side?"

"Both Theives."

"So your great-grandparents are all Mages?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's very simple my dear. Each parent has DNA that make them up. Some of this DNA determines your bloodlines. Bloodlines, as you must have learned, show you the best job for your body. So, as scientifically proven, you have the will to work at any job you like, regardless of bloodlines. But, if you fight them, and pick a different job, it will be much harder, and most likely, you will never advance into your second job."

The Dark Lord looked at all four trainees. Alex and Rick had the understanding look of teenagers who pay attention during class, while Brad looked completely and utterly lost. Jackie just looked preoccupied. He sighed loudly.

"Let me simplify it for some of you. If everyone of your ancestors were Clerics, you would have Cleric blood. But, if you wanted to become an Archer, which is perfectly acceptable,"

He glanced at Athena Pierce. She smiled knowingly.

"You could be. But, chances are, you would never get much further then Hunter status, which is assuming you got there to begin with."

"Now, we get a little more complex. Each gene in a person has a dominant and recessive trait. I'm sure you remember that from your classes. Each job has a recessive and dominant trait marker.

"Therefore, if J737's mother was a Bandit, she would have the Bandit dominant trait.She would either be a homozygous_Bandit dominant and __recesseive_ Bandit, or a heterozygous_[Bandit dominant and in this case Mage recessive _Bandit. The recessive is unknown.

"If her father was a mage, he would have the dominant Mage trait. But if both his parents were Theives, that means that both of them needed parents with Mages traits, which is where he got his bloodline from.

"Since her great grandparents were Thieves, it shows a recessive trait of Thief that has been carried down through generations. Without that gene, There would be no way for her grandparents to be Thieves. "

"If A heterozygous mage mixed with any form of Thief, there would be a 50 or more chance of their offspring being a thief. But, rarely, someone with a recessive carried trait mixes with a dominant of the same trait, we get co-dominance.

Co-dominance is when both traits are present. Take a roan bull. He has a white and red coat, which indicates his mother was either white or red and his father was the opposite. J737 here could have both jobs."

"You couldn't have just said that to begin with?"

Dances with Balrogs grumbled.

The Thief Lord smiled.

"Of course not. I would have to explain myself. So, pick up the dagger and claw, Jackie, which ever you perfer, or even both."

Jackie picked up the dagger and strapped the sheath to her belt. She then strapped the claw to her arm, which revealed a new set of subi throwing stars. Six trainers appeared.

The Dark Lord smiled at his proper assessment. The Six opponents circled Jackie.

Jackie took deep breaths, trying to clear her mind and focus on the task ahead. The claw felt, well it felt right.

_Like a part of me._

She threw a star, as a test, it sailed over the trainers head.

_That felt, well wrong._

She readjusted her grip and threw the star differently. It sliced through the air, hitting her target with deadly accuracy and precision. She took out three more the same way, focusing her strength into the throw. She released star by star, willing them to the perfect path. It took up energy, but in the end she ignored the exhaustion and grinned with pride.

She nimbly drew the small blade and attacked with the same fatal accuracy. With this weapon she was more sure of herself, for she had taken lessons in self defense at the order of her grandmother. They had finally paid off. Atlast all of the trainers disappeared, leaving a proud girl standing tall in the middle of the room.

"Excellent work."

Jackie grinned widely at the Dark Lord's approvement. It was well known that he seldomly gave compliments.

"Now, you must choose J737,"

Grendal's voice cut through the moment.

"You must choose which job you want as your major. The job you choose dictates which clothes you wear and who you answer to."

Jackie thought hard.

_The Dark Lord seems more friendly, and smarter. He seems like a better teacher all together._

"Well...?" Grendal asked impatiently

She started slowly,

"It seems smarter to choose the Dark Lord's guidance. If I choose to be a Thief, I will have the proper weapons and supplies. I could also learn the path of the Cleric, since you do not need weapons to heal. It seems like the best choice.

_And, I won't have to deal with a soggy old man like you_ She added silently.

The Dark Lord's eyes shined with approval.

"Step back in line,please."

And so there remained one trainee left to test.

* * *

**Haha. I guess i cut you guys off again.**

**Well!****That's all for now folks.**

**More hints! Search! Search I tell you!!!!**

**Looks at reader Your not searching hard enough!!!!!**

**I'll post the next chapters sometime this weekend, most likely tomorrow-friday.**

**Once again, bare though this nerd-a-thon.**

**comments, critiques, reviews, 'you-suck-so-stop-witting'-ings[yes thats a verb now, Are always welcome.**

**Dak**


	6. A Decision, A Punch

**Just like i promised, here's your update! Chapter 9 seemed bland to me, but it was necessary. **

**Two important changes are happening right now. **

**1- from now on, im only posting 1 chapter at a time, starting with chapter 11, but it will be the same length as the double chapters have been.**

** 2-This is the last of my pre written chapters, so from now on, i will try and update ATLEAST once a week. With my courses and activities, it will vary though. You could get one chapter a week, or maybe three[although i highly doubt that. So if I don't update for a week or two, don't get discouraged, I will post the new one, or tell you if I'm quitting this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

Alex tried to focus.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Focus! Focus, focus…_

She put the usual blank, indecipherable mask on her face. The Four talked in a hushed tone among themselves. A messenger walked into the room. He looked vaguely familiar as well.

"Mr. Grendal, sir, there's a message for you.'

"Is it urgent?"

Athena's voice had a definite edge to it. Grendal ignored her.

"Alright lad. Tell me all about it."

And with that he exited the room. Dances with Balrogs sighed. Athena Pierce was furious. The Dark Lord just sat back, staring at the four trainees. After ten minutes, the judges left the room as well, following Grendal through the same door.

"What the fuck?"

Brad stamped his feet noisily, clenching his teeth, and rocked back and forth on his heels. When no one answered him, he increased his already annoying mannerisms. Rick shot a glare at him, but Brad seemed to ignore it as he continued his rants.

"Who do they think they are? We shouldn't have to wait. This is crazy. Ugh. I should just walk out…Wasting my time… Stupid..."

The Four re-entered the room. They quickly walked to their chairs. Athena spoke abruptly.

"Alright. Here's the deal. You have two choices, young one. You can either accept this offer or reject it. If you reject it, you will proceed with normal testing just like what your friends went through. But before we give you the choice, I want to explain why and what is happening.

As you know there are four jobs: Archer, Thief, Warrior and Mage. But once every generation or so, we receive students strong enough to master two of these professions. As you saw today, your counterpart over there has that quality. What you have is similar. Once every century, at best, We receive someone who can mastery all four abilities. We believe you have that depth, skill and precision. To tell we measure you before the tests even start.

The first attribute we search for is strength. You proved your strength this morning again that mage youth. You also showed remarkable strength when you helped your friend there."

She stopped her speak to motion at Rick. He blushed, and she continued her long explanation.

"Your final strength test will start after, and if, you accept the offer."

"The next thing we test for is intelligence. All the strength in the world is futile without a keen and sharp mind. You showed your intelligence in the written tests. For the first time in history, someone answered every single question on both tests correct."

"After that is self control and morality. We argued here. Some of us believe that you stepping forward to help your friend when she froze was not necessary and out of order. But the majority came to the decision that teamwork is just as important as following rules. For your self control factor, we left the room and kept a watch on you. Not once did any frustration or disdain pass through your face or were displayed through your motions. Therefore, you passed.

"The final tests will be on strength, as we mentioned before, and dexterity. These are perhaps the most dangerous tests. If you agree to try this option, be aware. I will not sugarcoat this. If you do not give one hundred percent effort to pass, you will die. This is a serious test, not for those lacking concentration and motivation. If you do not will it in your body, mind and soul, there is no chance for you to pass. Any questions?"

"Just one, m'am. What exactly are these tests for?"

"For you to become a guardian, of course."

"A guardian…"

Her three peers looked stupefied. Alex repeated slowly, rolling the words around on her tongue, as if to get a taste. She thought hard about herself.

" I accept your proposal and job offer."

"Very well,"

This time the Dark Lord spoke,

"Grab two weapons from the table, and proceed to the middle of the room."

Alex looked at the table, trying to explore the depths of her mind to bring back where she first saw it. She reached for a two-handed sword. It felt weak and brittle. She unconsciously frowned.

_It feels like… If I swung this at something I would break it. Like a Styrofoam sword with an amazingly realistic paint job. _

She looked up at her deciders with a question mark in her eyes. Dances with Balrogs chuckled, a faint gleam in his eyes. He spoke an ancient chant with ease, which indicated how many times he'd probably repeated it. The sword changed, she felt it for certain before its appearance did.

It shifted from a plain wooden sword to a longer bladed sword with a blue hilt. This felt more stable in her steady hands. A sword she could wield and do damage without any fears of it shattering.

Alex strode to the middle of the large room.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Ten fuzzy shadows solidified into formidable opponents. Unlike the trainers that attacked Alex's friends, most of these held stronger weapons of all sorts already equipped. Numerous other differences proved their superior strength: better body armor, a more toned form, and an air of confidence.

Three enemies strode forward, circling Alex like hungry sharks in a bad horror movie. Out of the corner of her eyes Alex saw a blur of light. Her body moved out of habit if nothing else as she ducked the attack and dealt a powerful fist to the trainers face. He dropped like a fly. Alex turned her waist, shifting towards the noise her ears strained to hear, and lashed out with a devastating side kick that sent the approaching enemy flying through the air. The next fighter drew his dagger a fraction of a second too late. He too felt the pain of his downed allies before evaporated into nothing.

Alex reached her right arm back over her head and shoulder to grasp the hilt of her sword. She pulled it free, hand slipping up to the cross guard. She re-adjusted her grip in time to parry the first blow of her opponent. He held a sword similar to her own, but his sword had unnecessary weight that slowed his reaction time. The shoulders of their swords locked as they were corps-a-corps. In the end, Alex's strength won out, and she threw back her opponent, delivering the fatal blow.

A female trainer attacked with a large BW, engaging Alex. Instead of muscling her way out of the attack, Alex let their pommels slide together. Her opponent, not expecting her to relieve pressure, fell forward off balance. She, too, disappeared.

A subi throwing star whizzed by her face, nicking her cheek. Alex turned towards her new attacker. This woman launched another star attack, sending two deadly metal contraptions her way. In a practiced maneuver, Alex drew the dagger she took off the table previously with lightning fast speed. She dropped to one knee, holding the dagger up with her left hand. The clank of metal on metal occurred. The dagger flashed in the sunlight of the room, a single subi resting through its point. The second star was gripped in Alex's right hand. Her two handed sword was re-sheathed on her back.

"Too slow,"

She grunted and flicked her left wrist. The Subi star launched straight up into the air as Alex threw the second star back to its owner.

_Six down, four to go._

She reached her hand up as the mage trainer started mumbling a spell.

"Too slow!"

She repeated as she catapulted the last star in her possession at him. He stumbled backwards into another mage, clocking him in the head with his heavy wooden staff.

_Two.__ Two left. _

An arrow shot through her train of thoughtas it punched into Alex's left shoulder. She let a small growl of pain escape her lips. Alex threw her dagger with deadly accuracy. It hit its mark. The final trainer, a Crossbowman, quickly reloaded his bow. Alex mumbled some strange words which suddenly filled every corner of her head. She ran with a new gained speed at the archer, striking his neck with an open handed chop. He fell.

Alex panted mildly, looking at the arrow in her shoulder. She shuddered in pain, braced herself, and pulled it out. Alex fought for control of her emotion as new surge of white hot pain coursed through her limbs.A chair materialized out of nowhere, and Alex gratefully took it.

"Too weak. She passed the first part, but she looks too weak."

The harsh voice of Dances with Balrogs cut through the silence

_So familiar…__ This has happened before…but… when? _

"Now's not the time to lose faith. You know those trainers are the ones that second stage workers train with. I believe your apprentice could not take out ten at once. And he's what? Degree grade thirty five?"

Athena Pierce voiced reasonably, her voice like chimes in the wind.

"Thirty three…"

Was the grumbled reply.

Grendal raised his hand for silence.

"Now things get interesting."

He dropped his hand with a gesture.

Alex fell through the air into an abyss of darkness, chair disappearing. A growl cut through the black void. A high pitched cry of terror filled the empty space. Alex gasped with shock the memory rushed back to her.

* * *

There stood Alex in the middle of the room, steely determination etched into her features, especially her eyes, as she cut down enemy after enemy with a cool, swift manner. Jackie stood there, stupefied, transfixed, as she watched her comrade turn into a fighting, a killing machine.

She gasped in awe as Alex countered the star attack; she wanted to scream out in horror when the arrow cut into Alex, that new warm flooding her body, that shiver clawing its way up through her spine. But Alex continued, moving as if nothing had happened. When she finally defeated the last opponents, she took the chair offered to her, pulling out the arrow. She couldn't quite keep her calm mask in place, as Jackie saw her face contort with pain for an instant. Then, her face returned back to the indecipherable expression.

The Four were talking and suddenly the chair disappeared. Alex fell into a deep hole, surrounded by small kitten-like monsters with a larger copy and a green fiend with a single eye and blood dripping from its drooling mouth. In an instant Jackie identified the monsters and let out a scream of terror.

* * *

Rick watched with immense pleasure as Alex defeated all the trainers.

_She truly is amazing_.

Suddenly, she fell. Rick gasped in horror, his body turning numb. He heard a voice through his empty state. A cocky, bitter voice.

"Serves her right."

Rick turned to face Brad, rage replacing numb at an increasingly dangerous speed. He opened his mouth to reply and curled his hand into a fist. Brad hit the floor with a thud, with Jackie staring over him coldly. She looked at Rick for less then a second as she spun around to face Alex again. Her face was covered with worry.

Brad lay unconscious on the floor, pummeled by a shaking, adolescent girl.

* * *

**And, that is all for now folks. I'm pretty happy with the ending. This chap actually took some research, i wanted to make the fight scene details and as real as I could. As i stated before**

**1- 1 chapter per update, but same length as the double chapters have been **

**2- dont expect every day updates. I have no more prewritten chapters, and am aiming for one chapter a week**

**reviews would be nice, but regardless, i will try to update ASAP**

**Dak**


	7. Fatal Mistake!

**Sorry for the delayed update!**

**I had originally planned to post this Chapter up on Friday, but i got dragged to a football game for my school, and yesterday was the Homecoming dance, so this is the first chance i had to type this up.**

**I can't believe i haven't posted this before -smacks self in face-**

** Words in italics and quotes are either :**

**1-inner thoughts that are NOT spoken or **

**2-words that were spoken previously, sort of like a flashback**

**Example- **_"There are three types of training monsters in this world: armored, fanged and blunt..."_

**These are words spoken previously by a professor**

_ " Stupid…Stupid…Stupid!"_

**These are inner thoughts spoken by our main character here.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****Eleven**

Alex got to her feet, head spinning, The sudden drop had thrown off her balance. The small orange and white coated cat eyed her suspiciously. It's cousin had its head near the floor, looking up at her in a ready to pounce position. The green beast mimicked the first small feline.

Alex shuddered, turning to stare at the larger cat. Something was off, it was on the tip of Alex's mind, but for some reason, she couldn't reach it.

The second, aggressive junior cellion sprang forward, moving faster then Alex had expected. There was not enough time to draw and successfully swing her sword, so she threw her right arm up to put a weak barrier between her neck and some very sharp teeth. Instead, the sharp daggers sank into her wrist and tried to shake it free from her body.

Alex grimaced in pain, using the time advantage to draw her sword with her ambidextrous hands, stabbing with a precise precision at the cat. It sprang backwards, more from shock then pain. Its developing horn had stopped most of the blow, but a small patch of usually snow white fur was coated with a deep red. Alex frantically tried to recall her lessons on these types of foe.

_"There are three types of training monsters in this world: armored, fanged and blunt. Armored animals rely on their tough skins, horns, or even claws to deflect attacks. To kill one of these opponents, you must find their weak spots. For most enemies with full body armor, the weak spots are usually the head or feet. For those with horns, the head and muscle around the horn is the best place to strike. It will dislodge the horn, and scare the animal into running away. Horns, unlike heads, can regenerate._

_ To kill blunt opponents is much easier. These usually have no armor and attack with sheer strength force. Examples of lower level blunt animals would be slimes or orange mushrooms. However, be cautious when approached higher level blunt bodied monsters, for they could quickly over power a young apprentice or traveler._

_ Last but not least, the fanged monster, These usually have sharp teeth and/or claws. Thirty percent of the time, fanged monsters have poison in their deadly bite. Because of this, fanged monsters are considered by most to be the most deadly monster on the island. There is only one…"_

Alex dropped into a fighting stance, sword at the ready. She watched as the junior cellion growled, and the junior lioner kept its big, topaz eyes on Alex with an extreme suspicion. The giant cat remained still, looking around the pit will a dull uninterested scowl on its face.

It lazily stretched and stood to its full height, eyes refusing to focus on anything.

_ Almost as if it…..wait, that's it!_

Her sharp mind quickly formulated a plan as the junior cellion came back for a second pass. Alex countered the charge, smacking the cat back with the blunt side of her sword.

As expected, the young lioner sprang forward after its cousin was hurt, and the large cat lazily followed them with its large eyes. Alex retreated to the back of the cave, then sprinted along its circumference. She stopped short, surprising everyone, and ducked.

Two startled cats launched over her head, unable to stop the momentum caring them forward. They slammed into the larger cat, which looked at Alex with wide eyes before disappearing into thin air.

The young cats were dazed and hurt from the collision. Alex raised her sword up over her head, ready to eliminate the disorientated monsters. As the sword fell into a downward chop, Alex let out a grunt, falling to the floor.

_ " Stupid…Stupid…Stupid!"_

In the rush to outsmart the young felines, she had made a fatal error.

Alex had forgotten the last monster, lurking in the shadows until now.

She continued to call herself names, in more then one language, and tried to stand, wincing in pain as the aftereffects spread through her body.

It was a white hot fire that pulsed through her body, shooting up from her injured wrist and forearm. It moved with a lightning speed; Alex balled her fists up, her nonexistent nails puncturing her own flesh.

As the second wave of pain washed through her body, Alex dropped down to meet the unforgiving cold floor. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out, silently writhing in pain. Black lines smeared the edges of her consciousness as her focus began to fade.

_"One monster family that is the…"_

Her forgotten professors words tried to crawl back into her brain, but the darkness had nearly overtaken her vision. She used all her remaining willpower to keep focused, to keep herself awake. It was too much. A lone sigh escaped her lips as she prepared to give in to the overpowering dark abyss creeping into her mind. Alex fluttered her now heavy eyelids and let her extremely heavy, sweat soaked dark blonde hair lay against the cool concrete pit floor.

She recalled Athena Pierce's words,

_"If you do not give one hundred percent effort, you will die."_

She had taken it as a challenge before, but it turned out to be an unheeded warning.

_After all my training, this is how it ends. I'm still not strong enough, and now I will never be…forgive me mother…_

Alex wanted to shake her head, but couldn't find the strength to lift it. She looked up, out of the pit, to see Jackie's shocked eyes. Alex tried to smile before closing her eyes for eternal rest.

_"One monster family that is the exception to these classifications is the Eyes__"_

* * *

Jackie had watched Alex's plan unfold, an odd mixture between proper battle tactics, and her own unique, unorthodox fighting style. She cheered when her plan worked, even if it did disturb her to see a giant cat disappear before her eyes. She was used to the phenomenon that surrounded the Great Four and their respective jobs. She was unprepared, however, to face the horrifying defeat of her seemingly invincible friend. She watched Alex's struggle to stand. It was the first 'battle' she had ever seen her friend lose. Shock quickly filled Jackie's frozen body.

* * *

_ "The Eye family contains three branches of monsters. _

_The yellow-skinned Evil Eye, the forest green Cursed Eye, and the white Cold Eye._

_ Each has a thick layer of body aror, sharpened claws, and extremely poisonous fangs. The only known weak point of this family is its tail. _

_The Evil Eyes are the weakest, followed by Cursed Eyes, and finally Cold Eyes. _

_Evil eyes have a mild poison which resides solely in their fangs. It can numb and slow down body movements, but the paralysis is only temporary. _

_The Cursed Eye has an extremely lethal poison that enters your blood stream through a bite. As soon as it is your body, one receives an unimaginable pain. 80 percent of deaths from this poison result in the first hour. It is a strong psychical and psychological battle. _

_The Cold Eye is similar to the Evil Eye, but the paralysis is much stronger and longer lasting, and located in the claws and fangs. There have been many arguments on which of these monstrosities are the strongest, but no one in the scientific community can agree on the answer…"_

* * *

The shock finally wore off. Jackie went to run forward to help her fallen comrade, only to meet an invisible barrier. Athena Pierce shook her had slowly, sadly. If she interfered, Alex would not only loose her pride, but her job as well. Jackie growled in frustration, eyeing the Curse Eye with profound hate. There had to be a way to help.

The monster walked in lazy circles, knowing no further effort was necessary. This just seemed to anger Jackie more.

Alex's usually pale blue eyes were the color of stone slabs. They lackadaisically met her own dark, worried ones.

A new level of sadness unbeknownst to man filled those gray orbs. Jackie was frozen with shock for the second time that day. Her vocabulary would not do justice to the despair and defeat reflected off of those eyes. There was no possible way to describe the… no, not regret… the forgiveness they seemed to yearn for.

Then Alex smiled, the smile of a destroyed person, but it was perhaps the most genuine smile Jackie had ever seen in her life.

Alex closed her eyes.

Overwhelming disbelief and heartbreak filled Jackie. She internally battled such strong emotions, curious to why they were there. But she pushed her thoughts aside and tried to focus on the task at hand. Helping Alex

She was her teammate, and teammates never looked the other way when one was in need. Jackie rushed to mimic healing spells she had overheard the medical staff use. She moved her silent lips to the words before pointing at Alex. The girl remained immobile, her eyes still closed.

Jackie began to panic.

* * *

_ '"What do I do… What do I do…..__"_

Jackie tried to calm her inner voice down, healing strategies were too weak. She didn't have enough knowledge to heal her fallen friend.

She looked back down into the pit to assess the situation. Alex's closed-eyed face still had that small smile on her lips. She studied her friend further. Her chest heaved lightly, breathe coming in and out in shallow pulls. The wound didn't look all to serious, besides the poison of course, but if someone didn't act soon, the blood loss could definitely turn into a problem.

A fatal problem.

Jackie knew Alex didn't have much time left, if any time at all. She felt tears pooling under her eyes; She swiped angrily at them. Jackie racked her brain for any tidbit of information that could possibly heal her friend, help her friend. Nothing, her mind was blank. She mentally cursed herself and more tears began to form.

_No. Not now. Alex needs help. This isn't the time to be getting emotional._

She thought back to her job test.

Alex had helped her, pulled her out of that cloudy state of mind with… contact.

That was forbidden here, but maybe… just maybe… she could..

_No. That's insane, it'll never work._

She continued to search her mind for any other alternative, trying desperately to find a solution. She thought back to that crazy idea.

Jackie looked back down at Alex.

She had stopped breathing.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**cliffhanger!**

**bawahahaha.**

**This chapter turned out okay, it was pretty boring to type, considering i went over it like 10 times.**

**About the 'lessons', I don't know why, but my mind seems to need justification on some of the most random things. Sorry if this annoys you, but that's just the kind of person/writer I am.**

**Expect the next update sometime this week. **

**-Dak**


	8. Power in Friends

**-EDITED- ****i posted this chapter late last night and it had buckets of grammar mistakes, so i just read through it and i think i got most of 'em**

**Hello there faithful readers. Im sure I have atleast a couple of those with the hits this story has.. unless someone just keeps clicking it to make me feel better... **

**Well, i really wanted to post this story earlier this week, but there has been a slight mold problem with my house and I have been forced to move buckets of sofas and couchs and such -sorry a term i use a lot-. So, I kinda skipped dinner to right this -stomach grumbles- **

**So I know you guys wanna feed with with your wonderful reviews. -nudge- -nudge-**

**Disclaimer: If i owned MapleStory/Nexon/Wizet, I would require an IQ test. **

**But I don't, so sadly,MS is filled with tons of eight year olds and idiots.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jackie's panic was now visible, radiating off her in waves. Rick looked on in terror aswell, as if his felt had melted into the concrete floor. He managed to turn his body to face Jackie, silently begging her to help, to do anything she possibly could.

Rick saw Jackie's back straighten, a look of pure determination rushing through her face, hardening her usually soft, fluffy eyes. Then, they suddenly closed in fierce concentration.

A pale blue shimmer enveloped her still form, the central focus of the mysterious mist seemed to be her head. Her hair and clothes were ruffled by an invisible breeze, which Rick couldn't see, but sensed it was unnatural. Suddenly, the fog shot from Jackie's body towards the deep dark pit. Rick wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but held his breathe anyway. He heard a familiar grunt and turned to face his fallen comrade.

* * *

Power. Immense power. She felt it coursing through her veins, her soul. Power fueled by rage. Power fueled by compassion, by despair, power from want, from necessity. And power surging from something else, something sneakily suspicious yet oddly alien. A grunt echoed through the dark pit. The power was hers now. She didn't know how or why, but questions could come later. Much, much later.

* * *

Alex pushed herself up to her feet, in a slightly sluggish manor. Blood lose had made her unnervingly dizzy. She reached back for her sword, and the currently annoyed green monster lunged. 

Apparently, it didn't appreciate its lunch fighting back.

The current meal target dropped, barrel-rolling, pulling her arm back down to her side. Something dark glinted from her mouth, reflecting from the dim light coming from an outside window. With a swift practiced movement she pulled the sharp metal from her gritted teeth, chopping at the verdant beast's only known weak spit.

A spurt of fresh, thick red blood coated the partially dried blood that had leaked from her body previously. Alex got to her feet, shaking from exhaustion.

* * *

The pit floor soon rose back to ground level. After a few silent moments, save for the gearings shifting, all signs of the confrontation in the abyss were gone, except for the two layers of blood decorating the seemingly once clean floor. Alex panted heavily, her normally paled skin even a whiter shade. 

The chair from earlier reappeared like a long lost friend, and Alex grateful placed both hands for support on its back.

She looked up to see the numerous facial expressions her judges were presenting. Grendal showed a face full of astonishment, Dances with Balrogs had a raw respect. Athena Pierce shot Alex her wry, knowing smile. The Dark Lord had a hint of pride and accomplishment on his normally expressionless face.

"We are not allowed to officially present anyone with jobs until the meeting this Friday. But, as you will learn, Guardians usually have rules for themselves, while the rest of society has their own. Your circumstances are relatively unique." Alex let her trademark wide grin slide across her face. For once, it actually reached her blue flashing orbs.

"All of you are to report back here in five days time, at nine in the morning sharp. Parents and other family are gladly welcome. There is no formal dress code…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rick Jackie and Alex were trudging down the street, towards each respective hotel and apartment. Alex cursed as her weak legs gave out. It seemed she was having bad luck with hard surfaces lately, as she felt the small breeze signifying her next meeting with the ever-so-solid ground. 

Alex winced unconsciously as she prepared herself for the rough encounter.

Soft hands wrapped around her waist, another rougher pair around her arms. Jackie and Rick slowly brought her back to her feet, both blushing and pulling their hands back. Alex let a slight red hue grace her cheeks, but not from embarrassment as much as joy.

_Friends,_ she thought, _aren't such a bad thing at all._

* * *

Jackie, Rick, and supposedly Brad walked back to their respective hotels, returning to their parents. 

That was a luxury Alex hadn't been privy to in over a decade, and one Alex completely forgot about until moments like this. She rubbed her sides unconsciously, walking into her room and preparing from a hot, steamy, shower.

Alex had slight difficulty removing her clothes, considering the morphine the cleric had given her was still taking effect. She had protested it at the time, and it annoyed her to no end, but she felt gratitude towards the lack of pain, for once. After her way too short shower, in her opinion, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some leftover noodles.

Today was too long to cook a meal, and she needed to heal for her meeting later this week.

* * *

The five days had passed rather quickly, with Jackie, and Rick once or twice, coming over everday. She checked on her friend's wounds, made sure she had everything she needed, and talked about whatever was on her mind. It was nice to have a friend who would just listen every once and awhile. She got Alex to open up as well, if not a lot, but just enough to see the workings of a extremely, emotionally complex person under that cool exterior. The teammates cherished their time together.

* * *

BEEEEP!BEEEP!BEEEEEEP! 

Alex let out a feral growl, completing her morning ritual by slamming her hand down on the loud nuisance. The alarm clock silenced immediately. Our hero sat up catiously, finding relatively no pain coming from her arm/shoulder region.

It seemed the poison had spread as far as her shoulder before it was, painfully, removed.

Since it was just a meeting she was attending, not a training or team practice, Alex grabbed a simple, tight fitting black cotton white beater and slowly put it over her head and pulled it down.

Next, she grabbed her favorite pair of jeans, slightly baggy as they worked their way down to her knees, which happened to be ripped in several places. She had done the ripping herself. The pants were secured by a lime green belt, with black buckles and designs on it. Black socks were removed from a basket, and she put on black slides.

She ran a brush through her short, now spiky hair a couple of times. After the completion of her new job, Alex had cut her longer locks to a more short, spiked look. After she finished brushing it, Alex ran her fingers through it a couple of times.

She stepped outside for a moment to see the temperature, finding it chilly enough to pull on a hoodie. She grabbed the closest one, black in color of course, along with her lime green iPod, slipping the right earphone into its respective ear. She walked out the door a second time, smiling at the cool breeze which penetrated the holes in her jeans, and continued her walk to the upcoming meeting.

* * *

Rick woke up to his alarm clock as well, taking the time to gel his hair and pick out his outfit. He had someone to impress, after all. He pulled on a solid, brown collared shirt and a pair of black jeans. 

"Mom, Da, it's about time to get going!"

"Alright son, ready?"

"Of course."

Rick met his mother, father, and grandparents at the door.

"Looking nice Rick, anyone you want to impress?"

"Da!" he ducked his head bashfully.

The family left without another word for the deciding meeting.

* * *

_SHIT! I'm __gonna__ be fucking late for this stupid crap!_

Brad jumped out of bed, pulling on a light yellow shirt with extremely baggy jean shorts.

He passed up brushing his hair to go yell at his parents.

"Dad! Let's go!"

* * *

Jackie woke up, grabbing the outfit she had picked out from her closet last night.

She pulled her dark denim skirt on, inspecting it in the mirror. It had pink lace and design on it, stopping inches before it hit her knees. She yanked a pink and white thick, horizontally striped polo shirt which fit her body nicely. She pulled on short white socks and pink shoes, which were deceptively comfortable.

All of the pinks matched, of course.

She finished brushing her hair and picking out her jewelry to check on her mother and brother.

* * *

A boiling pain started in Alex's wrist, shooting up past her shoulder, sending waves of pain through out her entire body.

Alex gently sat down on the nearest bench, trying her hardest not to shake or cry out.

The cleric had warned her about the after effects of the poison, and how long it could last, but it had been beyond her comprehension on pain that could be worse then the intial waves she had felt during the bite. She was once again proven wrong.

It took another fifteen minutes for the pain to subside and Alex to regain her composure.

She stood stiffly and continued her walk.

* * *

"Hey guys!" 

Jackie called out cheerfully to Rick and Brad.

Rick turned around with a ghost of a smile on his lips, and then resumed his scouring of the crowd's faces.

Jackie looked to her left, to see a smiling Brad. She chuckled in amusement as she saw the daggers his eyes were shooting at Rick. Jackie silently shook her head in contempt. If Brad wanted to be that thick headed, Jackie wouldn't persuade him otherwise. It was worth watching the cleric try and wake Brad up, seeing the bruise that blackened his eye. If he wanted to hold to his pigheaded fantasies, who was she to stop him?

With another shake of her head she turned to mimic Rick, looking for her uncharacteristically late teammate. Her and Rick's breathe caught at the same time.

Realizing the morning coolness had come and gone, Alex was currently lifting her hoodie up and over her head, revealing her tightly fitting cotton tank top. It seemed to hug her body in all the right places.

As she struggled with the aforementioned jacket, her slightly too short shirt lifted up, revealing a completely toned midsection.

Jackie felt her eyes lingering and quickly removed them. She greeted Alex with a full smile on her lips.

* * *

Alex greeted her friends with her smile, taking in each individuals appearance. 

Brad, it seemed, lacked as much style as he did skill. That put a small smirk on her face.

Rick had put effort into his outfit. His styled hair looked nicely done, and his brown shirt made his body seem less lanky. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as she looked at him.

She turned to take in Jackie's outfit, who was also blushing, as if caught doing something wrong.

_Something to think about later._

She had on a sinfully short skirt, one Alex would never wear, but looked nice on her teammate. She thought the pink effect complemented her friend's tanned skin.

"You look really nice Jackie. You too, Rick."

" You look wonderful." Both replied at the same time.

Alex rose an inquiring eyebrow and looked down at her hastily put together outfit. Both of her friends looked away, blushing harder.

"Your late." Brad growled.

"It's only 8:50, the meeting starts at 9," She countered cooly.

"We said to meet at 8:45." He snarled.

Alex winced.

"I ran into a bit of trouble. Let's go now?"

Her friends went to quickly go inform their parents and met back at Alex.

When all four were ready, they walked into the assembly hall. On the right were reserved tables, for parents, siblings, and family friends.

On the opposite side of the room lay four long tables with strange small boxes.

And, to the front and center were circular tables with identification cards. It seems like four teams were to share one table, yet only ten chairs were present. Alex figured this would work for partial teams, when some didn't pass the written portion of the test.

Alex found her card at a table with four seats left to it. She sat in her appointed chair, Rick to her right, Jackie facing her from the opposite side of the table. Brad was somewhere to the side, out of her peripheral vision.

To her right was a young man dressed in nearly all black, like herself. He had on a black band tee, and black shorts with a chain hanging across the back. He had light gray, clunky skater shoes, and a mop of short black, flopping hair, sufficiently covering his eyes when he wanted it to.

Across from her and to Jackie's left, was a self confident young man,

"I want to meet this Alex kid everyone's talking about. I could probably beat his ass one on one."

Alex's eyes danced in amusement, a slight movement Jackie caught as she tried to smother her own giggle.

"I've met Alex before," she said solemnly.

"Oh yeah, babe? Was he some nerdy loser? I heard he got all the test questions right."

Alex already didn't like this guy, but he let him insert his a foot a little further into his own mouth.

"Actually," Jackie was scowling, she hated guys like this one, "Alex is on my team."

"O-Oh really?" He stuttered.

"Him?" he asked incredulously, pointing at Brad.

Jackie let out a giggle.

"No."

"Him?" he pointed at Rick.

"Who said Alex was a guy?" Jackie asked with a fake, dripping, overly sweet voice.

The boy looked up in shock at Jackie's final teammate, his jaw seeming to defy anatomy, dropping to the floor.

_And who said this meeting wouldn't be fun?_

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger, I felt bad leaving you with that last one, but come on, did you really think I'd just go kill my uber cool main character?**

**So, here's a little mini contest for people who ACTUALLY read this. Can you point out the reference I used for Alex's fight this chapter? I stole it from a bad habit of one of my favorite manga/ anime... the first person who gets it right gets... a cookie? a request? a character? Whatever floats your boat. Just wondering if anyone caught it, I typed this chapter while watching the show.**

**Until next week,**

**- Dak**


	9. Pass or Fail?

**I had free time when I should have been studying, and wrote this next chapter. **

**Also, I have recently started a Bleach fic, so If anyone is interested in Bleach, its in my profile, so go take a look. I will not be abandoning any story, but updates could wind up being a day or two later. Forgive me in advance if I update late.**

* * *

"So," Alex spoke with a deliberate slowness, internally laughing at the now panicky boy. "If the standings haven't changed after the job selection is complete, I have no qualms in a friendly duel." 

"Well, ugh, er."

"Unless you don't want to prove yourself?" Alex arched her eyebrows slightly, knowing that the boy's ego, like Brad's previously, would not let him back down from such an upfront challenge.

Her soon to be opponent gulped and nodded slowly. The boy swamped in black fabric next to her giggled lightly. Alex looked over curiously, and he ducked his head, hiding behind his overgrown bangs.

"You can choose weapon restrictions."

"What is your job and favorite-?"

"Not important," was the simple reply which cut the boy off mid sentence,

"Any weapon you choose will be fine."

The table went silent before idle chatter picked back up. Rumors spread faster then wildfire, and Alex could hear them all.

"Did you hear? Some guy challenged the number one rookie!"

"No way!"

"I heard that he tried to punch the guy."

"I heard that they already fought before."

"No way." "That's crazy."

"No really, the match is set to happen after the meeting!"

"Are you gonna go?"

"Of course." "Who isn't going?"

"You guys know the number one ranked is a girl right?"

"Seriously?" "Did you bring your camera?" "Never leave home without it."

"Ack! Where'd I put mine?" "It's okay, just take Nick's when he's not looking."

"Dude I heard she was hot!"

"No way" "Where is she?"

"Right over-"

The large group of teenagers looked over to see Alex's amused eyes dancing with wry laughter. Nearly everyone in the immediate area had a wave of red rush to their cheeks. Many of them scurried away, mumbling something about 'pretty scary girls'. Alex turned to her new acquaintance, introducing herself.

"I'm Alex, but I'm sure you could tell that already…"

"Jorge," he responded in an oddly whispered tone, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

It took less then a second to click in Alex's mind. She whistled softly.

"Ah, number one mage," Alex's tone was just as soft.

"Which means you're not a mage." It wasn't a question.

"Observant one aren't 'cha," she mumbled back, a bit flustered. She wasn't used to conversation with minds as sharp as her own.

"I guess not," Alex replied, recovering her composure, "Where's your team?"

"I was the only one to pass the written tests, yours?"

"Ah, for the better or worse, they all seemed to pass."

"Hmm?"

Alex looked pointedly at a sleeping Brad. A thick line of drool coated his cheek and trickled down the side of his chin to adjoin with a much larger puddle.

"Ahhhh."

"Know anything about the latest challenger?"

"Top twenty-five, but not top ten."

"Mhmmmm."

"So are any of the rumors true?" Jorge looked curious, a wide smile matching his floppy bangs quite nicely.

"Yeah," Alex stage whispered in a 'secretive' tone, "I am a girl."

Jorge looked up with mock shock, amusement and appreciation lining his large eyes. He chuckled lightly.

"Touché. I was referring to the ones about a 'special' job." That curiosity spilled out of his chocolate brown orbs. She met his eyes, willing a calm expression to wash over her face. He leveled his intense stare on her once more, then turned away slightly, nodding to himself.

"So… what type of mage are you?"

"I'm not a mage yet."

"Assuming that you could use all that knowledge which enabled you to pass with such a high rank, I would say it's a safe bet that you will be passing the rookie tests this year, if not at the top of the class."

"In that case, I hope to become a fire/poison mage."

"Tch. Warrior mages." Alex grumbled, perturbed, while wrinkling her nose,

"Ks-ers-1…"

Jorge eyed her with apprehension. She threw on an apologetic smile.

"I don't like battle mages; they always seem to take joy in ks-ing."

"I don't like blondes, they always lack intelligence."

"Touché."

_Perhaps there were exceptions to every rule,_ she mused.

* * *

"Let us begin the job placement ceremony. Welcome parents, brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles, and any other family or family friends. We are gathered here with four thousand hopeful apprentices. Every single one of them has worked hard to get here. The number of successful trainees passing today will regrettably be around half of the total present." 

Murmurs went through the crowd.

"Yes, it seems drastic, but we only take those with developed skills or true potential each year. If you are not chosen, do not give up hope. It takes many people numerous attempts just to get where you are today. Instead of leaving in disgrace, leave with hope and the will to come back even stronger."

Athena Pierce paused to smile before continuing.

To begin, she pointed at the large slab directly behind her. It stretched from the ceiling to the floor. The large device was constructed of a dark shinning metal, oddly contrasting the light cheery paint coating the wall and roof. Pierce was pointing towards the four mysterious tables, which seemed to be lined with an innumerable amount of small boxes. Each box was about the size of an average human hand in width, and double the size of width long. An extra table was connected to the one graced with black boxes. It held two very similar boxes, but these had a slight gold trim decorating the top and sizes.

"After this announcement, go to your respective job's table, and look for the name tag in front of each. Blue is for Mages, green is for Archers, red is for Warriors, and black is for Thieves. If you have any questions or concerns regarding your box and/or job, feel free to ask me or any other Job Instructor. Feel free to find your box, but don't open them just yet."

One fourth of the students went to the dark, beautiful blue boxes. At the adjacent table, a group of youths inspected the outside of their rich verdant boxes. Stronger, more bulky teenagers stumbled over to the blood red boxes. Quickly and quietly, the remaining students slid our to their midnight black boxes. For reasons unbeknownst to them, Alex and Jackie made their way to the black and gold boxes. Alex grabbed the box gingerly, afraid that the container of her fragile dreams would snap in half at the contact. It was surprisingly firm and sturdy in her capable hands, though, and it made a slight humming noise as she gently ran her fingers over it.

"If you have passed the complete exam, a random prize will appear in your box. This can range anywhere from scrolls, potions, elixirs, and necessary equipment. Rarely is anything else found in these boxes, but on occasion, there have been some exceptions. If you find this piece of parchment,"

Grendal, who had continued the speech from before, snapped his fingers and opened his hand. An awfully bland piece of parchment appeared in the outstretched palm.

"Then, I'm sorry, but you must come back for another try at the tests. What this paper is, though, a free pass of the written tests for the next time you come back. If you decide to not come back for another try at the test, this can be used for most job applications. Congratulations to all who pass. Any questions?"

"What are those boards for?" a girl dressed in all black asked. Her jeans clanked as she shifted feet, and Alex wondered how anyone could walk under all that metal. She swiped nervously at her black 'emo' bangs-2, pushing them out of her field of vision, so she could look at Grendal with her charcoal black eyes. Grendal chuckled,

"In due time, my dear. For now just worry on the task ahead. Trainees, face your boxes."

Alex scanned the crowd amazed at how all these social stereotypes stood side by side, all united in a share goal, dream, desire. Jocks, punks, preps, freaks, geeks, and weirdos all nervously looking down at their respective cases.

"Pick them up!"

Everyone who wasn't already holding their boxes scrambled to pick them up. Alex composed herself, raised the box closer to her eye level to inspect it further.

"Open your boxes."

Alex clutched the container closer sliding her fingers to the simple metal clasp that separated her from her future. Her heart pounded into her ears, cold sweat sliding down her neck. She pulled the two halves apart, a bright light blinding her vision.

* * *

_Did I pass? Did I pass? Did I pass?_

Rick nervously clawed at the rich forest green box, pulling it apart viciously. He felt he had done well, but you could never be sure with anything surrounded Athena Pierce and her counterparts. He flicked the latch open to feel painted metal against his hand. Inside his box was a deeply detailed arrow container, painted a forest brown. It had intricate carvings in the metal, giving it the impression of a wooden device. Yet as he slid his hands up and down his prize, he could feel nothing of the sort. Also inside the treasure chest was handfuls of arrows, which barely fit into his new equip. He smiled in glee, much happier then he would have ever been as a mage.

* * *

It wasn't nervous, It never was. As It opened the box, a box that seemed coated in a thick layer of death. Out popped a note, but not the scroll that was causing anguish in the people around. This was a simple, mission update which self destructed seconds after It was finished reading the scraggly handwriting. It hissed in distaste, angry that the boss wouldn't allow a real prize to come forth. But, It didn't really expect one. Happiness wasn't in the job description, destroying lives was.

* * *

Jackie smiled as she pulled out an odd looking shield. This shield didn't seem to be a normal one, but one that strapped to her wrist and forearm. She immediately felt luckier as the wrist guard locked into place with a resounding clicking noise. She glanced over her shoulder to see Alex grinning widely. Jackie opened her mouth to inquire, but stopped silent as Alex pulled out a Beheader.

* * *

Alex blinked rapidly, eager to see what prize, or lack thereof, lay in her box. She expected to see potions, maybe even healing elixirs. To her immense shock, she pulled out a beautiful sword, with an unusually appearance. It had a relatively short hilt and crossgard, compared to the enormity of the blade. The sword handle was a bright red, lacked and finished with gold. It was large enough for three hands to grasp. The blade was a magnificent work of art, curving as it branched out. It was as thick as the hilt, getting wider as it moved away. The side of the blade facing away from enemies was a coal black, whilst the striking side was a bright white color. 

_Scimitar_, Alex recalled from her text book, _Beheader-3_

She heard a few murmurs and gasps of appreciation, most of them coming from the warrior table She searched further in her box for a sheath, but instead found a silky, yet strangely durable, black and red cloth. She wrapped it around the pointy blade, leaving enough room to attach it to the fabric of her shirt. She would have to have a custom belt loop made. Lost in deep thought at the excitement the new weapon brought, she almost forgot about the rumors that were soon to start right about now. _Almost._

"How did she get that?" "Didn't she have a thief box?"

"Woah!" "Wicked sword!" "Dude, that's fucking kick ass!"

"Who is that?"

"Duh! Number one in our year! Did you hear about the fight earlier?"

"Yeah." "Of course." "What fight?"

"Some kid challenged her."

"I would like to do more then challenge her."

"Dam right, that girl's hot."

Alex wasn't really shocked by any statements except the last one. She didn't see herself as 'hot' or 'pretty' and never tried to compete or compare herself with other girls. In her mind, makeup and spending hours in the mirror was way overrated.

The group of boys looked over at her, one of the teens boldly smiling at her. Alex smiled back slightly, muttering "Troublesome" under her breathe, turning to be greeted by Jackie.

"You should have expected the rumors."

"It's not the rumors that are really bothering me…"

"Oh... Hmmm…" Jackie looked thoughtful, scrunching her eyebrows and chewing in a fingernail. Alex found it adorable. _Wait- what?_

"They're right though, you know." She stated softly, and turned away to find her family.

Alex followed her with her eyes, confusion muddling their usually crystal clear form.

* * *

**To be -obviously- continued**

**Expect the next chapter in once again 1 to 1.5 weeks**

**I don't know if everyone who reads this plays MS so if not, or if ya just got a little confused**

**-1 KSer kill stealer basically someone who attacks and kills your monster/monsters after you have already made the first attack on it/them**

**-2 trying to get the look for the 'caspia' haircut in game**

**-3 this is the level 30 two handed sword in game**

**That's all for now**

**any questions, comments, requests or concerns feel free to contact me via messaging or review.**

**- Dak**


	10. Horrid Beginnings

**Edits- i posted this up but instead it posted the chapter before it twice!**

**sorry about this, here is the NEW chapter, as promised.**

**Sorry for the late-ish update! I know i said 1-2 weeks, but I really try hard to get them within 1.5 weeks, which i believe i managed. I also want to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter [around 1.8k, but I thought it was a good place to end it. The next chapter will be up within 1.5 weeks, probably even 1 week.**

**Thanks again to all my faithful readers**

**Disclamer: If I owned MapleStory/Nexon/Wizet, the Halloween event wouldn't be so lame.**

**Warning: excessive blood/gore in this chapter!**

**Side note: I didn't realize i had anonymous reviews disabled, they are noe enabled for all you shy ones, so feel free to leave ur insights!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

"All remaining trainees- or should I say employed protectors- please return to your respective seats. We will now announce the top ten rankings of each job, and finally the ten overall rookies of this year."

The thick metal slabs blinked to life.

Magician

1- Jorge

2- Mai

3- Jackie

4- James

5- Jonathon

….

Archer

1- Rick

2- Alicia

….

Thief

1- Jackie

2- Kaleigh

3- Mike

4- Jason

5- Nick

6- Anny

…

Warrior

1- Josh

2- Will

3- Myles

…

On the final screen, the top ten screen flashed.

1- Alex

2- Jackie

3- Jorge

4- Kaleigh

5- Mike

6- Mai

7- Josh

8- Rick

9- Jason

10- James

"How is that possible? She wasn't in the top list of any class." An older man spluttered.

He has rusted red locks of hair cut short and around his ears. A wave of anger flew through the crowd. Athena Pierce stepped forward, calling for peace and quiet. She waved her arm in a practiced flourish and the screens changed slightly. Under Magician, Alex ranked third, and under Warrior and Thief, she took first place. On the Archer board, she was tenth.

Almost the entire crowd still had no idea on what exactly was going on. The few that did looked at her with awe and slight disbelief. One person even bowed.

"As most of you should know, we have not had a Guardian in nearly five centuries. We also have a hybrid job specialist sitting in close proximity." Jackie blushed slightly, while Alex's face remained cool as ice, staring back at the glares she was receiving.

"You surely don't mean that this… this outca-"

"Silence! Hold your tongue before it is removed for you!"

Alex's friends blinked rapidly. Outcast… Alex?

"She is a true Guardian and deserves your utmost respect," The Dark Lord spoke swiftly.

"But she is a mons-"

"I SAID SILENCE," Athena Pierce roared, effectively scaring the life out of the red haired man,

"If you doubt her skill, observe the duel after this ceremony. Until then, keep your poisonous opinions to yourself. Like father, like son."

From this statement, Alex deduced that her soon to be opponent was the son of this outspoken man. She nodded briefly towards the Great Four.

"As members of the Victorian community, it is your job now to regulate laws and protect the innocent…"

* * *

Jackie was nervous, and no matter what she told herself, she couldn't help but be increasing worried for her friend. She knew Alex as strong and capable, but there was just no way her wound could be healed already. But Alex wore her confidence on her sleeve, not a cocky, undeserved yet still present, confidence like Brad or her opponent, but the simple air of a girl who knew exactly what she was doing. 

"And do I get the privilege of learning the name of the boy I'm about to fight?" Alex inquired patiently, no sarcasm or malice reaching her voice.

"Hmph. My name is John, or Joni. Either works."

"So Jonathon, what are the stipulations of our match?"

"Any weapon." Alex shook her head.

"Please, do not underestimate me."

"Don't be stupid, boy," Athena Pierce had recovered from her initial anger and now spoke in her usually soothing but pointed voice.

"Fine," John snarled, "Hand to hand combat."

He had, after all been one of the top scorers in the martial arts.

"Grab your staff as well," Alex replied generously.

"How did you know I was a mage?"

"Well, mages carry themselves a certain way. And your name was kind of announced in front of everyone."

A ghost of a smile played onto Alex's lips, but her eyes were like cold slabs of steel. John tried to unsuccessfully smother a shudder.

"Let's start, no?"

Jonathon shot forward without a verbal response, punching Alex in the face. Or, at least where her face used to be situated.

Alex had sidestepped at the last moment. Most did not even see the movement, only realized what had happened when John when sprawling through the floor, utterly off balance due to his continuing momentum. He grunted as he hit the ground, his breathe escaping his body for a couple of seconds.

"Please," Alex repeated, "Don't underestimate me. If you come at me so recklessly, I will have no choice…"

John had an embarrassed blush on his face, which just further fueled his rage. He angrily dusted himself off, pulling out a battle mace and one handed axe.

Alex looked calmly at him, ignoring the destruction of the rules he made himself. Alex refused to draw her weapons, her metallic eyes hardening more, if that was even possible.

He launched the axe at her chest. Alex mapped the metal blade's journey with her eyes, picking it clean from the air. In fact, she was so intent on catching the surprising large axe that she almost missed the magic attack launched right behind it. She swung the axe up and cut through the magic bolt, dispelling it.

She then threw the axe up and out of the reach of anyone in the general vicinity. John continued to release magic attack after magic attack unrelentingly while Alex dodged them with ease, step by step getting closer to her enemy. When they were a mere five feet apart, John reached into his shirt to pull out yet another steel weapon.

The small dagger glinted in the open gaze of the sun, darting forward towards Alex's chest. She had no room to escape, he thought with a triumphant grin. Joni's heart leapt into his throat. Cold, hard metal pressed slightly up against his neck, with just enough pressure to pierce his skin.

Alex stood behind him, her eyes as chilly as always. Her mouth was pulled into a slight frown, which confused him.

"Yield?" She asked in her bored tone.

"I-It-"

"Yield." It wasn't a question the second time around as Alex pushed the dagger a little harder.

"I yield, I yield."

"It was a pleasure to duel."

Alex removed the dagger, discarding it without care to the ground. It bounced once before silently resting on the ground. John was still in shock as he bent down to pick up his tiny knife. He saw the disapproving stares that mapped his motions. He blushed in shame, and for the life of him, couldn't choose between challenging Alex to another match or begging for forgiveness. He chose neither.

"That was awesome!" Rick shrieked, a bit out of his shy character. Both girls had noticed how much Rick had opened up in the past few days.

Jackie looked at Alex with a glint of amusement on her face.

"You almost missed that first bolt, how careless," she gently teased.

"No wa-"

Rick was cut off mid sentence.

"Almost," she grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head with an arm.

"You did well though," Jackie patted Alex on the shoulder, "Let's go get some food. A victory feast."

The trio walked to a nearby buffet, found a booth, and quickly sat down.

* * *

"Do you think people will change?" Athena Pierce asked quietly, sorrow weaved into her voice. 

"Not all of mankind is ignorant fools." The Dark Lord's husky tone answered.

"I was hoping for the children to develop their own opinions." A sigh escaped her lips.

"There is nothing we can do to help, it is much too late. The seeds of doubt must have already been placed. Don't worry too much; she does have some reliable friends now."

In a rare show of affection, the Thief patted the Bow woman's arm with sincerity. She smiled up at him, but it refused to reach her eyes, where worry and doubt pooled and spilt out.

* * *

"So," Jackie started nervously, "What was that whole… outcast… thing?" 

Rick left the table seconds before, going back for a third helping. On the way up, he saw a friend of his father, and was quickly engaged in a conversation which seemed it wouldn't end any time soon.

"Are you asking why people call me a monster?" Alex regarded her in that cool, icy tone that Jackie had learned meant caution, hesitation maybe even nervousness and worry. She was still learning, but the one weakness Alex seemed to have was her eyes. For some reason they sparked a curiosity in her. Regardless, Jackie flinched at the bluntness of the words. "Do you remember…?"

* * *

A young golden haired girl still struggled through the streets, gagging once again on the tangible malice which had saturated itself into the air. Her eyes watered, but she remained determined, with steady steps full of resolve. After two more hours of the painful walking, she had reached the park. 

The young blonde snapped her eyes shut, hands rushing to cover her nose, but it was too late.

Bodies lay strewn all over various parts of the park, strewn over picnic baskets with intestines pouring out of their stomachs, severed heads resting on soft flannel blankets, and even mangled limbs and digits tangled in thick tree branches, dripping with blood. Random organs and chunks of charred flesh lay thrown in even more disarray, some taking the appearance of being gnawed off the bone.

She tried to shut her eyes tighter, an impossible feat, but the glossy, glazed over eyes and tortured bodies were burned into her retina, forever burned into her photographic memory. She choked violently as the stench of death rolled down her throat, cutting off her access to clean air.

Her chest retched violently.

The young girl tried to push past the gruesome scene, but wound up gagging again, emptying her stomach onto the last patch of clean grass. She dropped suddenly to her knees.

The images would haunt her dreams for years to come, but what she saw next would last far beyond her lifetime, following her soul for all of its anguished eternity.

* * *

"Alex? Alex!" Jackie caught her friend who had previously had a glazed over look in her eyes. 

Alex didn't finish her sentence, just sat rigidly stiff with that spacey look. She let out a sudden whimper, so soft Jackie had to strain her ears to hear it, before slumping forward into the booth table.

Jackie quickly caught her before her forehead connected with the hard plastic, threw money down onto the table, and scribbled a hurried note onto a napkin. She started carried her semi-unconscious friend back to her house.

Rick returned to the table, read a note, and looked around in confusion.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Good? Bad? Exellent? Horrid?**

**I must know :P**

**Anon reviews are allowed, once again, and the next chappie will be out short, very shortly i promise**

**That's all for now**

**your very own**

**- Dak**


	11. Comfort for the Past

**Woot for teh fast-ish- update. Its not easy figuring out this plot, ya know.**

**Thanks to the recent and previous reviewers, it is very appreciated.**

**This one is semi-flash backish, and semi-character development.**

**New chappie up by next week!**

**Keep reviewing :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything MS or MS related, including those extremely lame commercials. Yes, they make EVERYONE embarassed for Maple.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Mommy!"

The young Alex cried out, rushing forward towards her mother's still form. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the gaping wound in her mother's side. Organ, blood, and a foul smelling liquid lay in a large puddle under her, the older woman's soft eyes closed, hair matted and frizzed.

"Why?" She managed to choke out, oblivious to the other presences.

"She was in the way." The voice had a very familiar ring to it… Deep and unusually cold…

"Daddy!? What happened?"

"Is my child that dimwitted?"

His voice was as sharp as his blade, a nasty feral grin on his normally handsome face.

Another sob passed through the smaller child's body, as she fell to her knees once more.

Gone where the loving smiles and happy grins. It had all been an act, she realized, an act of a heartless man and evil spy. She would receive no more hugs, no more sturdy words of encouragement, no more soft whispers of love and affection into her ears.

The shell of the man who had once been her father strode up to her, back handing her fiercely, steel gloved cutting open the area under her chin as she fell backwards.

Two types of pain spilt through her body, one cutting much more deeply into her heart. Betrayal, anger, resentment, pure fury, and sadness all rushed through her body, faster then the suffering of her cut, as she looked up into the cold monstrous eyes of her mother's killer.

No, he was no longer her father, he hadn't been for awhile. And he would never be again, in more senses then one, as his eyes went wide in shock, a magically enhanced dagger impaling him through his unprotected back. The shocked man tumbled forward, landing flat on his face. He lay motionless on the floor, as he took his last breathe before departing his cruel world.

Alex's heart truly broke then, as if the dagger had not killed the man she had loved despite his crimes, but instead had thrust into her own heart, scattering it into millions of pieces. She cried out in anguish as the blonde haired man walked right past her. His message was clear enough.

_You're not important enough to kill_.

She tried to get to her feet. She wanted to show him just how very wrong he was. But she was tired, so tired, emotionally, physically and physiologically. He turned back to glare at her, ripping a precious item from her chest.

The burden of guilt, compassion, love, loss, dread, shame and defeat, each a single weight, pulling her to the ground with their combined mass.

As she crumpled onto the ground, a mere couple of feet away from her mother and father, a strong emotion filled her: resolve.

She would ride the world of this man, if it was the last thing her body did, breathing or otherwise.

She would grow strong, strong enough stop his psychotic killing sprees, mindless sacrifices and hate filled killings. She would bring this monster down.

Little Alex started to crawl, with a new found strength in her arms and soul. She reached her mother's cold, lifeless corpse, planting a soft kiss on her cheek before curling up into the woman's uninjured side. Alex grabbed blindly for her hand, a ghost of a smile playing onto her lips before she passed out.

And that was how the villagers found her, clutching her broken chest and deceased mother's limp hand.

* * *

After curious glances and suppressed questions from her family, Jackie pulled Alex's unconscious body from up the stairs and into her room. She lay her friend on her comfortable bed. The whole room gave a comfortable feel, a pale pink bed, bookshelves lining the walls. A desk lay adjacent to the bed, a television set opposite of it. The bathroom door was near the TV, and the room entrance to the right of the bed.

Jackie walked into her bathroom, stripping to take a quick shower. She redressed in a more comfortable outfit, pulling on a light lavender colored tank top with matching silky shorts. Jackie tied her hair up in a messy bun, walking back into her occupied bedroom.

Alex still lay sprawled on the bed, now clutching her chest, whimpering slightly. Tears streamed from the corners of her closed eyes, running down her temples and into her messy hair.

She was grabbing at her tank top, twisting it around her ribcage. Her shirt bunched up again, like it had when she was removing her jacket. Her breathing was unnaturally shallow, she took short painful gasps of air. Jackie hesitating in waking her friend, walked over to study her face. It was twisted in several emotions: rage, pain, and suffering.

She made up her mind as Alex's breathing started to become more rapid, border lining hyperventilation. Jackie bent over Alex, wiping the tears she knew would embarase her friend from her eyes. She wondered if Alex's hair was as soft and as silky as it looked.

"Alex… Alex," She mumbled quietly.

No response.

"Alex. Wake up," she leaned down closer to her friend's ear.

Again, there was no response.

"Alex.."

Jackie laid a hand on Alex's arm, to feel the muscles tense.

Before Jackie knew what was happening, she was laying on her bed, pinned by a still half asleep Alex. The blonde struggled, trying to blink the grogginess out of her eyes. Jackie lay motionless, slightly blushing.

Finally, it seemed Alex was awake, and she looked down to see her "attacker", A tongue tied Jackie in silky pajamas.

She immediately jumped off the bed, apologizing profusely, but not quite coherently, as a red hue spread across her face and neck.

"Sorry," She mumbled flustered, scratching the back of her head, "What… weren't… didn't… wha…"

Jackie giggled at the stuttering Alex, thinking it was nice to know that no one was perfect, not even the number one rookie. Besides, she found the blushing and stuttering cu-

"Did I…."

"Oh, um… you passed out at the restaurant, so I brought you back here… and you're are quite heavy I might add. What happened?"

"Um… oh… It was just… pain from the venom I guess."

"Don't lie to me," Jackie stated bluntly.

Alex was slightly shocked, normally her friend was quiet and reserved, never pushing for information. Brad was really the only obnoxious and demanding one of the group.

"I… ugh… don't know…er… what you're talking about really…" She managed to pull out, looking away from her obvious lie.

Jackie boldly walked up to her, grabbing Alex's chin lightly and pushing her head back around to face her own.

"Your eyes…" she whispered simply, softly.

"Your face gives way to no emotion, but your eyes bare your soul. It's been hard to decipher them, but I am finally starting to understand them. And you are lying."

Alex was frozen in her place. No one in her life, save her deceased parents, have ever cared enough, wanted to know the real Alex enough, to befriend her long enough truly understand her. She hadn't been caught in a lie in years. Alex let loose a sigh.

"Just… promise you won't leave until I finish."

"Okay."

Jackie led her friend to her bed, sitting down eagerly to here her story.

* * *

A young farmer shook her awake.

"What 'appened 'ere, girl?"

"I-I'm not entirely sure myself, sir."

"We reckon you mus' know sumthin'. Did ye kill all these here folk?"

"N-No sir. When I came, they were already gone. I came to find my parents… but I found the killer."

"Did ye kill him?"

"No."

"Try ta stop him?"

"He… he was too strong."

"So you didn't even try ta protect our lan' or folk?"

"I… I couldn't…"

The crowd roared in outrage.

Mass genocide, and no one to blame. Some one had to be punished. The people wouldn't rest until someone paid for these crimes.

Alex was dragged to a small courthouse, thoroughly dazed. In less then twenty four hours, her world had come crashing down around her, and now she was being lead somewhere by complete strangers.

It was somewhat unsettling.

The quaint courthouse was in an uproar, and the farmer quickly told the story. The young blonde girl remained silent, still shell shocked and in a state of denial.

"Order!" the gavel banged. "Order in these here courts!"

The room quieted down.

"I hereby order that this girl be branded as an outcast, for refusing to uphold citizen laws, acts of cowardice, and improperly representing the fine land of Victoria."

The mob shouted their approval, and before she could realize what was happening, rough hands had pinned Alex down. One greasy hand had wrapped itself around her mouth, more held down her arms, legs and torso.

Seeing that she already had a wound under her chin, the eager villagers tilted Alex's head back, brandishing a hot iron brand and a contrastingly cool metal scalpel. The farmers mercilessly cut and burned her flesh, using swift, deep, uneducated strokes.

Not deep enough to kill, no, then there would be no scapegoat for them to place their entire emotional burden on.

Alex was meant to live, but in a way, they stole her live from her during those ten painfully long minutes.

In the end, she was left with a gruesome picture: A sloppy T, with a bloody sword running through the letter.

It was a common mark given to murders and thieves, usually on an arm or shoulder blade.

The crowd has also engraved a thick box into her skin, serving as a perimeter and boundary to their work.

As soon as it was done, Alex was thrown into the muddy streets.

It took most of her will to keep her tears inside.

When she was halfway back to her now empty house, she broke down, unable to carry the stress on her heart and soul.

Her barriers crumbled as she sobbed in the darkness of an alleyway.

"Shhh, what's wrong child?"

Little Alex looked up into the warm face and musical voice of a strong women.

* * *

Jackie's face twisted in anger and disgust. She had heard about a massacre, but never this way. The history books had always given vague details, and then continued about The Snail Shell Incident of 1876.

How could anyone… do something like that to an innocent child?

It was revolting, disgusting… so inhumane it would seem impossible.

But yet, here stop psychical evidence, a living memoir of the faults of humans. Her blood boiled, repeating the words Alex had said in her head over and over…

How could they sleep at night? She wondered, amazed.

"Um… well… I'm sure you could get a team change. They haven't chosen the new teams yet, I don't think, so I'm sure one of the Four would have no problems finding you a new squad to work with…"

Jackie looked confused, before it clicked.

Lack of conversation, disgusted look on her face, it must have give Alex the wrong impression.

She would have had no idea that the utter disproval and hate was for the currently unnamed village. She must have thought…

It was too much for Jackie to bear, seeing her friend utterly exposed and vulnerable. The distant air was gone, making Alex actually look her age. She was no longer the strong independent girl, wise beyond her years, with a face just as weathered. Alex looked like what she was: A scared, hurt, sixteen year old girl. It made her much easier to approach and handle, Jackie noticed, when she looked so… so normal.

She hugged her friend impulsively, trying to comfort her for the mistaken implication.

"No… No silly… How could they do that… I could kill them all…"

"It's not that big of a deal," was the soft reply.

Some told Jackie that Alex had accepted what had happened, tried to move past it, but just couldn't. Holding her normally strong friend in her hands, Jackie murmured in her ear.

"Yes, yes it is… Which village was It Alex?"

Alex looked down at the ground again.

"Alex," her tone was warning, "Which village?"

"Henesys…"

Jackie shuddered. The two sat in silence, content in each others comfort.

"Jack-ieeeeeeeeeeeeeee dinner's ready!"

Jackie eased out of Alex's grip, grabbing her hand before lightly pulling her down the stairs. Alex let herself be dragged, knowing that Jackie, and perhaps Rick, were too far into her life now to ever get out.

She couldn't tell if that was for the better, or worse, but Alex planned to find out.

* * *

**Hope this didn't bore anyone, but it was definetely necessary. At the rate I'm typing, it seems like we will get to the major plot line by chapter twenty for sure. Not that these chapters aren't important, but we must get to the title, no?**

_Chapter 16 teaser:_

_"On guard!"_

_ He called out with glee, charging. _

_Alex pulled out her strange sword and parried his blow. _

_It would be a long fight._

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, like i said before, expect the next chapters 1-1.5 weeks, like always, maybe sooner this week.**

**Your faithful writter.**

**- Dak**


	12. A New Family

**-begs forgiveness-**

**I'm so sorry it took a month to update. I hope i didn't lose any readers.**

**I was grounded for most of the time, as I wrote in my profile, and then school kind of overtook my life. **

**Thanks to Inukaa for the correction, and I'm sorry if the chapter turned out to be too saddistic for your liking, but the story is rated T for a reason. **

**Sorry to jat for the suspense xD.But what's a good story without suspense?**

**The exact history of what happened isn't going to be revealed yet, because if I did, there would be no point in writting more chapters. PM/ review me with exactly what confused you, and I'll see what I can tell you. **

**The next chapter will be typed up soon, I have already written the first rough draft down on paper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MS, Nexon, or Wizet, but i do own a lvl 5x cleric xD.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"It's very nice to meet you."

After being escorted, if you could call the half drag that, down the stairs and into a chair, Alex was affronted with two curious stares.

The glances belonged to two older figures: a male looking to be in his late teen years, and a mid aged woman with a bright smile.

She had to be Jackie's mother, Alex mused from the obviously inherited deep chocolate brown eyes.

The entire Huang trio had similar dark hair, soft, wide lips and comforting smile.

"I am Rachel Huang, Welcome to our home."

"It is an honor to meet you," Alex replied, ducking her head in respect. Curiously, she looked back up to see the woman to her left still smiling and the boy to her right chuckling.

"The pleasure is all ours. We've heard so much about you, you're practically family."

"Mark!" Jackie blushed, looking over at Alex's inquisitive stare.

"They… were asking about the team, so I told them…" She mumbled.

"Well, enough talk for now. Dig in."

Alex felt her mouth watering just looking at the meal displayed before her.

A large plate of drake's meat was piled in the center, orange mushroom caps and octopus legs set down as side dishes. A liter of Rowen the Fairy's milk was placed within reaching distance, known for its refreshing taste. A platter of Rina's Unagi Special was placed next to the milk, another famous dish in the Island of Victoria. -1-

"It smells amazing."

The last time our hero had eaten was early that morning, and after her fight, she had worked up quite an appetite. Needles to say, she stole a heavy portion of the food dishes from each respective plate, before hungrily starting in.

"Hungry, ne?" Jackie chuckled, watching her friend eat with such rapture.

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry," that familiar red hue took its place on Alex's cheeks.

"No, no… please, help yourself. Stop teasing your friend, youngster," Mrs. Huang smiled down at Alex, and playfully swatted at her daughters head. Jackie dodged and laughed back.

They finished their meal in an enjoyable silence, and Alex felt more at home with this group then she had anywhere for awhile. Maybe even more then she had with her own family.

"I heard a lot about your match earlier," Mark broke the quiet after everyone was finished eating.

"Would you happen to be up to a friendly bout?"

"Mark! Seriously, she just had-"

"I would be delighted to. Do you happen to have an old sword belt, by any chance?" Alex cut her worried friend off mid sentence.

"I'm not sure," The older boy responded happily, "But I can certainly go check."

He turned to leave the room, whistling a random, catchy tune. He crossed though the threshold and started down the hallway before a question entered his mind. He leaned back, head sticking from the doorway.

"Oh, what color? Is there a specific color you were thinking about?"

"Black, light gray would be preferable, but any color would do."

"Ah, alright then. I'm pretty sure we have one, I'll go get it."

Alex smiled. She always looked forward to a round with swords, especially with a skilled warrior friend.

"You baka!" Jackie growled, punching Alex not so softly in the arm.

"What?" Alex asked feigning innocence.

"Your going to put your body through too much. There's no reason to fight for no-"

"Jackie," she looked at the shorter girl intently, "When have I ever backed down from a fight?"

"But-"

"When?"

"That's not the p-"

"Answer the question."

Jackie grumbled.

"Never."

"Why would I start now?"

"Fine," Jackie huffed, scowl in her eyes, "When you get hurt don't expect that…"

She mumbled the rest of her sentence, storming out of the room.

"She only gets like that because she cares."

Mrs. Huang had remained unnoticed, watching the events unfold before her until now.

"I figured as much," Alex smiled warmly, but looked back with a worried glance at the door.

"She'll snap out of it and come back with an apology."

An awkward silence filled the room. The older women seemed to be contemplating something.

"So," she began delicately, curiosity seeping from her chocolate orbs.

"Is it true?"

"M'am, I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific. There seems to be a lot of talk nowadays."

"Are you the girl… the girl from the Henesys Tragedy which happened nearly a decade ago?"

"Oh… Yes m'am." She was a bit startled by the random question.

"No more of these m'am formalities, youngster. I'm not that old, Ms. Huang will do just fine."

"Yes Ms. Huang."

"Forgive me for prying, but…"

Now the curiosity was visible in the entire structure of the older woman's face,

"Where is the scar then?"

"The Gods blessed me when they threw Athena Pierce into my life. She is a remarkably kind and caring woman," was the soft answer.

Muttering a magic charm, Alex titled her throat backwards, fingers resting under her chin. She found her head at the familiar 45 degree angle her neck was used to taking. Instantly a crudely drawn T appeared. A rough sketch of a sword cut through its center.

It was a gruesome site indeed; the rough jagged lines were present, making one wince as if they could feel every visible line. The harsh hands used to draw it had shown no mercy.

However, the worst part, besides the blood red and black colors used, was the branded box surrounding the drawing. The inept farmer had been the one to draw the box, to show the encased sin within her. It was much more rudimentary and haggard then the other two symbols combined.

Jackie's mother bowed her head in horror and complete respect. Alex's eyes softened, her heart felt a bit lighter. This woman wouldn't sugarcoat anything; she wouldn't mummer halfhearted consolations or apologies. This woman wouldn't try to understand that she knew how it felt, how hard the suffering was, and how it didn't hesitate to wither ones soul. Instead, she offered a quiet agreement of compassion and understanding that she couldn't possibly understand. And for that, Alex was grateful.

"Well, not exactly an ice breaker is it?"

The blonde chuckled at the small attempt to ease the serious mood that had befallen the room. She had taken a particular liking to this family.

* * *

Jackie had stormed off, to reach her bedroom door. 

Her anger ridden hands tried to open her door, before her mind caught with the situation. Her arm felt limply to her side ad she began her trudge of a walk back to the dining room.

She had overacted, again. It frightened her slightly that a certain blonde could cause such extreme emotions in her, whether it was furious rage or unrelenting compassion.

She stopped began entering the occupied room, to stop short at the serious conversation.

"Is it true?"

That was an aged voice, the voice of her own mother.

"M'am, I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific. There seems to be a lot of talk nowadays."

Jackie could hear the subtle wry tone Alex's voice took while joking.

"Are you the girl… the girl from the Henesys Tragedy which happened nearly a decade ago?"

"Oh… Yes m'am."

Startled. Alex was started.

"Forgive me for prying, but… where is the scar then?"

Jackie glanced into the room, question full on the face of her mother. She felt the older woman's gaze shift up and towards her listening post, so Jackie quickly pulled her head back and took a couple of precautionary steps from the door.

When she heard her brother return into the room, she also decided to make her entrance. A flicker of curiosity slivered through her mind.

_What scar?_

* * *

Mark waked back into the room with the eagerness of a young puppy. It contrasted with his bulky build so much, Alex couldn't help but let a smile break free of her normal constraints. He held up a pale gray belt in triumph. 

"Is this a satisfactory color?"

"Perfect. How much for it?"

Mark scoffed.

"Free of charge of course. The duel will be enough."

"So it changed from a 'friendly' bout to a duel?" Mark laughed soundly, slapping Alex lightly on the back before escorting her out of the house and in the general direction of the practice courts.

* * *

Ms. Huang grabbed for Jackie's arms, successfully retaining her. 

"Angry today, aren't we?"

Jackie blushed a little, looking down at the now amazingly interesting shoes she was wearing.

"I'm sorry for ov-"

"It's not be you should be apologizing to, dear. It unsettled your friend. You too seem to be getting awfully close."

"She's a good friend," Jackie answered defensively.

"I didn't mean to imply otherwise dear. Just don't get so riled up. Your emotions affect the ones who love you."

Now it was Jackie's turn to look unsettled. Slightly pushing her daughter out of the house, the two women silently made their way to the Henesys practice courts.

* * *

While not quiet as large or well structured as the Perion courts, the Henesys courts had everything needed for a fair duel. A small selection of seats remained off to the side, behind a security spell for complete safety. Each court was separated with the official and proper distance. A few of the fields were for specialty training or dueling, Magician versus Archer platforms, Assassin versus Battle Mage sections. 

The organized training place had an uncharacteristic lack of jobs men. Alex equated it to the time of night; most families were still enjoying their suppers. Alex checked her concealed watch, mentally noting that they wouldn't have their choice of fields for much longer. Mark guided them over to a general field, not sure which specialty Alex would decide to utilize.

The blonde started her stretching, looking over to see Jackie looking at her. Eye brows were raised in inquiry as their eyes locked. Jackie shot her a small, guilty smile before following her mother behind the safety spell.

Alex took her newly acquired belt and slipped it unorthodoxly around her lower shoulders. She cut and arranged it till it fit comfortly. The coarse material fit snuggly, leaving a small pocket of air just sparse enough to slide her blade down. The hilt caught in the correct hook and lock in.

"Ready?" Alex called out to her friend's brother.

"I was born ready," his infectious grin slide onto his face.

Mark pulled out a samurai sword, thinner and more lightweight then normal two handed swords, but sturdy nonetheless. The weapon was made of wood, but finished with a wood colored metal which just further enhanced the well crafted sword.

The experienced warrior and new jobs woman circled one another, making lazy passes to gauge one another's reflexes.

"Thirty three last time I checked," he drawled out.

"En Garde," he cried out with glee, charging.

Alex pulled her prized sword out quickly, feeling the release of the hilt from its restraints with an applied pressure. She lifted the heavy weapon up to parry his remarkably strong blow.

It would be a long fight.

* * *

**-1- Drakes meet, orange mushroom caps and octopus legs are all drops from certain monsters in MapleStory. Rina's unagi and Rowen's milk are specially made items for the Lv 30 sauna robe quest.**

**Theres the chapter folks, sorry for any grammatical errors, but my mother is calling me to help with Thanksgiving preperations and dinner. Reviews would be adored. **

**As always if you have any questions whatsoever Review PM or email me.**

**There are no stupid questions.**

**-Dak**


	13. The Friendly Duel

**Back, back! hopefully back to our almost weekly updates, during break I will push out more chapters. Break for me is from the 21st of December to the 7th of January. I know i will have break homework, gotta love those AP classes, but still, more time to write!**

**Also, for MOST of the chapter, excluding the end part, I had a friend revise it, a Beta reader of sorts I guess, so I'll dedicate this Chapter to T-Muffin. You know who you are.**

**Alright, to answer my new reviewer. **

**I don't know why I always end in cliff hangers, lol, i guess its just my writting style. In the upcoming chapters, i _hope _the major arc of the story will come in. The Henesys village "thing" was 10 years ago i believe, when Alex was 6. It wasnt really all that long ago when you think about it, so the people who were involved wouldn't have grown old and died, just progressed a decade in their age. That is a big factor in the future events, and it completedly shaped Alex's personality. About any character's sexual orientation and such, I will leave that up to your wandering mind. I do however, have the first "romance" scene written out, it involves Alex and someone else who i won't name, and im guessing that to be out in the early twenty chapters. If it really is bothering you that much, PM me and I'll tell you. Maybe.**

**Enjoy

* * *

****Chapter ****17**

The duel lasted a good half hour, both parties never backing down from the challenge. Swords clashed as serious blows were exchanged and absorbed, countered and parried. It was as if the formidable cutlass and the ligneous blade were completely immersed in their own exquisite dance, a promenade no one else knew or had seen before, but a pattern they could feel. Each opponent grunted and growled in exertion, trying to take the metaphorical lead and finish off the prolonged duel.

In every way the swords were elegant, their appearances were the exact reciprocals, perhaps even border lining bestial. Alex's imperturbable face dripped with sweat, her shaggy blonde hair effectively sticking to her face. Instead of the normally calm collected pulls of air her chest regularly pulled, Alex's autonomic nervous system had sprung into effect, her sympathetic division forcing her breathes to come in sharp and shallow to match the fast beating of her heart. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, sweat saturating her training outfit just as it had lain besiege to her face.

The blonde's arm muscles pulled and contracted with exertion, and after her action packed day, even a dueling fanatic like Alex knew she was closing in on her limit. Steely blue eyes met hardened browns ones. If her accurate grasp on perception had not faltered, it seemed her adversary was nearing that inevitable breakdown as well. The younger girl smiled slightly, a challenge in the small facial expression. It was received and answered by a feral grin from the older boy.

Surprisingly or not, few if no words were exchanged in the duel, save for Mark's starting words. In fact, the only conversation, if one could call it that, was the primitive noises coming primarily from the deep throats of the clashing warriors. Grunts, of effort, pain and sometimes admiration seemed to be some of the only utterances over the eerily quiet practice court. Of course, the clang of sword snaking up to meet sword crashed through the courtyard, but the biting insults and jaunty remarks were left where they belonged, to the inept and self conscious. Because of this, Alex's respect of her friend's older brother only grew, continually rising as she studied his form profusely during the engagement of metal. Without a doubt, she was sure he had done the exact same thing, and even now continued to scour her way of fighting for even the slightest opening.

Jackie and her mother watched on with extreme interest and astonishment on their face. A larger crowd had formed behind them filling into the seats to watch with respect and what seemed like a small touch of envy. The crowd seemed to accept the fighters' silent plea of silent, not ushering any sound except for the occasional hushed whispered and gasp of shock. A fiercer battle had not been seen on the Henesys training areas in ages.

Alex tried to blink the sweat from her eyes, knowing removing even one hand from the hilt of her sword would be a stupid and fatal mistake. A small opening flashed before her vision again, as she watched Mark's progressively slowing arms hesitate between his block and counter attack. Our blonde knew what she had to do to finally put this friendly bout to an end, but what she wasn't sure of was whether or not she had the strength, skill or precision to do it.

Clash

She thrust her metallic sword forward, bracing herself for the returning pressure she knew would hit.

Clang.

Her arm muscles faltered for a split second, almost folding under the parry. She couldn't, wouldn't, last much longer. And there was his slight hesitation, waiting for her in all of its frenzied glory. Alex prepared her aching arms for her final attack. It was now or never.

A two handed sword was that on basic principal: A sword wielded by two hands. It contained a long enough hilt, had enough weight to require, and was generally constructed for both hands. A two handed sword was longer, stronger, and more powerful then its one handed counterpart. The only downfall it seemed, was the 'two' handedness it necessitated. So you can imagine the shock of spread through the bystanders like an invisible wave when Alex's wounded right hand dropped quite uselessly to the side as she agile darted forward without hesitation. Abandoning the double hand approach, Alex's arm burned with intensity and strain as the bulky metal shot forward in a foreign and awe inspiring, unorthodox, one handed approach.

Mark grunted slightly in panic and amazement, thrusting his wooden samurai sword forward in an attempt to stop the inevitable, an embarrassing defeat at the hands of a young girl. Alex panted heavily, eyes focused on the unique samurai weapon currently awaiting the chance to plunge into her unarmored chest. Mark had a slightly cocky look on his face, triumphant in his apparent victory. That was, until he registered the cool steel biting slightly into his neck. His eyes widened n astonishment and the smirk was erased off his face in a new record time.

"It seems there will be no winners tonight."

"Apparently not," Mark grumbled, quite unhappily. A trace of bitter resentment could be filtered from his voice, before looking up to smile at the younger fighter.

Alex removed her blade from the crook of Mark's neck, quickly sheathing the sword after she felt Mark withdrawal. She returned his smile before rolling her shoulder, trying to silently ease the over strained muscles.

"You know," Dark chocolate eyes held a slightly amused glint, "I'm not going to be satisfied until we have a rematch?"

"I look forward to it, as long as it isn't tonight."

He guffawed loudly before answering her half question in a friendly tone.

"Well of course not tonight, young one, but most definitely in the future."

"Young one? You act as if you are an old man. But with that stamina, maybe you are."

Alex was forced to duck as Mark swatted at her head playfully.

"And I look forward to it," Alex couldn't help but grin as Jackie walked over to smack Mark on his uninjured arm and shoot daggers at Alex, who happened to be trying to perfect her 'innocent' stare.

All that did was cause Jackie to scowl deeper at her friend. Alex could have sworn she heard muttering about bakas and stupid blondes.

Mark and the blonde wandered over to the crowd of people still hiding behind the spelled fence as if one of the warriors was about to raise their sword in fury, screaming and kicking for a rematch. A couple bowed, still gripped by the fierce duel that still took place, while most just stood there, staring up with awe filled eyes.

A small group of young boys were chasing after each other, trying to mimic the battle moves. They giggled before running down the street, pausing once again to fight their mock battle. A taller youth tried to pull off Alex's one handed thrust, accidentally dropping his poorly crafted two handed wooden sword. Unlike Mark's, this one had no metal core or hilt. Alex bent down to pick it up and handed it back to the now blushing boy. He ran to catch up with his friends, jumping into the faux fight while grinning widely. Suddenly they took off down the street, leaving Alex to turn back around and face the gawking crowd. More giggling and silliness ensued in the background, further down the previously empty street.

A water bottle was thrust into Alex's hands, and she took it with a sliver of a grateful smile before gulping the contents greedily. The same happened to Mark, who also devoured his well deserved liquids, clutching the canteen with all his remaining strength.

"Where is your house?" Jackie's mother asked her after she had finished her drink. Alex mumbled and pointed half heartedly down the street.

"Jackie will walk you home. We wouldn't want our newest guardian to fall victim to exhaust in the middle of the street. I'm going to take this oaf home."

The elder women pointed to her out of breathe son.

The young raven girl glared at her mother before turning to redirect the glare at Alex. She pouted and began walking down the street without looking back. Alex grinned her lopsided grin before following her friend down the abandoned road.

* * *

They had been walking for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of silence. 

"You can't ignore me the whole time, Jacks,"

Alex called out, using one of her nicknames for her angry friend.

The blonde heard a distinct huff and sighed to herself.

"Jackies! Comon!"

No response.

"Jaclyn Huang, stop ignoring me this instant."

No response.

A small smile lit up Alex's face as an idea played into her head. She sneakily picked up her pace, matching footsteps with her pouting companion. When she was within five feet of the girl, she sprung forward, snagging her into an effective bear hug.

"Leggo you baka!"

Jackie called out, teetering dangerously off balance. Alex grinned triumphantly before letting go of her friend.

"I got you to talk."

Jackie tried scowling, but after looking into Alex's face, couldn't manage to suppress her laugh. The grin on Alex's face widened, as the two girls continued down the street, towards Alex's empty house.

* * *

The next meeting was in six days, a week from the first. After her evening duel with the older Huang, Alex had bought a special charm from a magician. She moved out to the back of her house and performed the correct chant for it to work. Alex had managed to keep her family's traditional house, thanks to the help of an agreeable property manager who had taken pity on her. Normally, a young girl would have to live in an orphanage or foster care, but Alex was never normal. 

The charm expanded the flat land of her backyard, erecting large fences and an enclosed table structure. This would be her training base for the upcoming weeks. While she enjoyed the comfort of the open public training yards, what she would do would cause too many people to stop and gawk. Alex needed all of her attention to be put into her technique. She wanted to smack herself for not thinking of it earlier. Besides, the training yard lacked the amount of equipment she had specially ordered, and when you trudged those heavy things to the sparring yard, something was bound to turn up "missing".

How was she able to afford it? Before their deaths, Alex's parents had been exceedingly successful in their field of work. Over the years the man and his wife had saved up a large trust fund, left to Alex and only Alex when they passed away. While their deaths came much sooner then anyone had wanted to expected, at least Alex had a basis to live and survive on. If she had been a regular girl, she could have hired servants and slaves, never working another day of her life. Instead of rough calluses on her hand, they would be dainty and gloved in the finest silk. Nor would there be any training yard but instead an area that would hold dinner parties and social gatherings in the backyard.

But as we have mentioned before, Alex was not a normal girl. That was why the trust fund remained in the bank, mostly untouched and growing interest, as she paid for the house and jobs items with her paychecks from the dojo she taught at. The blonde only delved into it when her salary couldn't afford the expensive training gear she craved for every once and awhile. It was her one guilty pleasure, and she felt sure her parents wouldn't have been too mad at her for it.

The backyard was littered with training dummies, practice weapons differing in size and weight, and target posts. Near the door to her house were weight lifting machines and other work out material. All of it looked slightly worn and well used.

Everyday since her duel, Alex would head outside an hour before the sun sneakily lifted its head out from its hiding spot on the horizon to spy on her. She would begin with numerous strengthen techniques, on her stamina, speed and muscle strength.

Afterwards her friends, Jackie, Rick and Jorge, would come over and force some brunch into her. By mid afternoon, the trio left her alone, sick of gossiping and chatting, and Alex would trudge back out to her personal training field.

It was then she worked on her new technique, starting with one handed axes and swords. She had to perfect her one handed approach, and added slight weights to the one handed weapons until they rivaled the two handed sword's weight.

After finishing her weights to the two handed swords, the blonde wanted to push herself a little more. She eventually adjusted to the weight of spears and pole arms, eventually mastering both.

After her weapons work, Alex would focus her energy on hand to hand combat, reforming her seemingly random attacks and perfecting her unorthodox fighting maneuvers. When thoroughly out of breathe, the next stage of her training was to run the training field numerous times, until at least five miles had been completed. The blonde would come back and dive directly into sword and hand to hand combat once again, also trying to work on her mastery of other weapons. She finished for good when the sun had gone back into hiding and the moon crept silently into the sky.

She loyally kept to this training regime, not all too different from the one she had been putting herself through for nearly ten years. The only difference was the single handed sword practice, which had been recently added to complete her technique. It was an excruciating routine, but it kept Alex's body in the best physically condition possible and helped her gain control over skills her year mates struggled endlessly with.

After a more exhausting then usually training Alex stumbled into her shower, flipping the cold water on. Eventually she added hot water to the mix, sighing in relief as it loosened her sore back muscles. She stood like that for a good ten minutes, letting the warmth pound into her back and slide down her skin, it held a soothing effect. Drying herself off with a towel, the blonde slipped into minimum sleeping attire before passing out onto her bed.

The only thing that woke her was the doorbell ringing the next morning, followed by a familiar loud knocking. Alex groaned into her pillow.

* * *

**I wonder what the meaning is about? And whose that at the door!?**

**dundundun**

**not really a cliffhanger **

**next chapter out before christmas, that is my promise!**

**Like always, any questions, concerns or comments either review or PM me**

**Adios for now**

**-Dak**


	14. Early Morning Encounters

**OMG! PLEASE DON'T HATE MEE!!! T-T**

**I have just been so busy with life, I haven't really had time to write. That and I'm back into full Mapling, so that does take up a lot of time. If anyone plays, look me up on Mardia :D. Anywho, a long overdue chapter that isn't as long as you guys deserve. Just some more relationship/character/plox development.**

**IMPORTANT POLL UP.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Taking a glance around the spacious room, a lone electronic device lay sprawled out in deep sleep on the floor. It blinked lazily, black screen leaving the numbers to flash 6:37. Silence hung neatly over the room, cut in half only by thick breathing coming from the king sized bed's lone occupant.

Tousled blonde hair flipped back and forth soundlessly as the young girl snuggled further into her blanket.

Sleep, it was so nice and peaceful when you-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Alex growled and lashed out, the culprit of interruption kicked hard enough to bounce off the wall and lay dead silent back into its fitful slumber. The only difference this time was the mauled state of its plastic container and the small wire sticking out every which way.

After grunting in approval, the blonde drifted back into her delicious sleep, ready for another round of…

_Knock! Knock!_

"Dammit," the pillow growled, or rather, the girl hiding her eyes beneath the pillow did.

"Alex get your lazy ass up! We're going to be late and I'm starving. Let me in!"

Our guardian sighed and stood up, trudging to the door to let her teammate in.

"I really don't understand how someone can be so awake this early…"

was mumbled under her groggy voice.

Jackie giggled at her.

"I don't see how someone can be so not awake," Jackie blushed slightly, pointing to where Alex's pants should have been.

Alex flushed deep red, her newly earned freckles not visible as she rushed towards her room at a much quicker pace then previously taken. Sliding her trademark wife beater, today in a dark gray color, and hastily grabbing a pair of white comfortable fitting shorts, Alex made her way to the kitchen. Fingers ran through her disheveled hair and palms tried t force the sleep out of her eyes. A distinct growl of "troublesome perky people" was heard throughout the quaint kitchen.

Jackie turned to glare at Alex, who grinned back sheepishly, before pulling two plates and silverware out from their respective cabinets. The breakfast was ate in a comfortable silence, Alex shoveling the food in so fast she sometimes missed. Jackie watched on in mock horror, eating at a much more human rate.

The two made their way back to the meeting grounds, as the official notice has said.

"I wonder what they want today…"

"Who knows Jacks, it takes too much time to guess, and we're always wrong anyway. What's the point?"

"How can you not want to know?"

"Why do you always need to?"

Silence.

Jackie stopped in her tracks.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Jackies, it's nothing," Alex's voice seemed tired, having nothing to do with her earlier refusal to wake.

"Just what the fu-"

The raven's words were cut short when Alex shoved her to the side, ducking herself. A single subi throwing star was embedded deep into the wood post behind where Jackie's head was situated mere seconds ago. A weathered scrap of parchment hung from a string tied to the hole in the center of the star, shaking slightly in the morning breeze. Alex angrily snatched it, snarling as the words appeared at her touch.

"Greetings brother/sister,

You have been chosen for the illustrious faction known as Prodigy. Prodigy is a well know organization striving to be one of the best in Victoria. Heed the call and come join greatness.If you accept the challenge, show up at the Dungeon located in Sleepywood for sacred entrance rituals in a week's time. We know we will see you there."

At the bottom of the note was an accompanying one, scrawled in a hurried handwriting,

" You aren't good enough. Victoria's challenge. Kerning sewers. Entrance code. Silver Dagger."

How odd, Alex mused to herself, reviewing both notes for a seccond time.

Most decent guilds didn't recruit anyone until at least their second job advancement. But time had come to prove that Alex wasn't just anyone.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing," Alex replied coolly, inconspicuously sliding the note into a back pocket. She was grateful for the star wielder, they had saved her ass from a conversation she did not wish to have. Sometimes Jackie was just too damn perceptive, and it had been putting an invisible strain on Alex's mind.

"We should get going."

"Mhmmm."

Alex's walk was distracted, as she wondered just what this 'Prodigy' wanted from her.

* * *

**I know, I know, its short. I think I'm going to end "The Academy" in two chapters or so, and start Part 2 of the story. Or should i just keep it all in one. I can't decide. **

**If the guilds thing confuses you, don't worry it will be explained later.**

**I know im slightly rusty, forgive me my readers, and shower me in your feedback**

**-Dak**


	15. Amusing Mishaps

**

* * *

**

Lol, I looked and my email and saw reviews! Le gasp! You wanted your next chapter, so I typed it up :D

**Sorry its on the shorter side again, but this seemed like a good spot to end. I didnt feel like adding even more pointless stuff in there just to make it longer /**

**I cannot say thank you enough times for reviewing. As wanted, here is the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Is it in place?"

"Of course it is. Just because _some _of us don't get our work done-"

"Spare me. Just make sure everything's in place."

"I am a professional."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"CHEN!"

One of the two cloaked figures scurried out of the damp room, graceless footsteps scuffing around the algid cave floor. The remaining person quickly threw the hood of his cloak back, posture stiffening noticeably. David ruled his handsome face into a mindlessly obedient stare, awaiting orders from his supposed leader.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir, we are awaiting further instruction."

"Good Chen, good. Maybe you aren't _completely_ useless."

"Thank you, sir," David growled through clenched teeth, struggling to keep his tone neutral.

"Dismissed. Get out of my sight."

"_Bastard."_

* * *

"Alex, hurry up! Hurry! The snails are walking faster then us!"

It was quite a scene to see: a young woman dressed entirely in pink, pulling her taller, not to mention completely spaced out, counterpart wrist first down the street like an eager child.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry Jackies."

"You're so forgetful this morning. I know you were tired, but damn Alex. At this rate, Brad will beat us there."

The tall blonde scowled at the thought, causing her shorter companion to grin when she was sure it would go unnoticed. The short unorganized boy was Alex's weakness, and she enjoyed getting under the stoic girl's skin whenever possible.

"Yeah, yeah. You just love to complain, don'tcha?"

A mischievous grin settled into Alex's face. Before Jackie could sharpen her gaze, a large palm was on top of her head, musing up her hair.

"I'm SO going to kill you for that!"

As the sun took its throne in the sky, the early farmers could be seen chuckling as Jackie chased Alex down the street and back into the place they had first met.

* * *

_Like a bad case of déjà vu_, Alex thought silently.

The entire entity of Athena Pierce's front lawn was saturated with job hopefuls, although there was considerably less this time around. Nonetheless, Alex returned to her tall oak tree before throwing her weight down and noisily sighing in contentment. Jackie wordlessly shook her head, wondering how her oaf of a friend could be so graceful on the battle field, yet so clumsy off of it.

"Hey, you think it's easy to plop yourself down with these two toys on my back? Don't shake your head at me,"

Alex grinned, not having opened her eyes once since sprawling onto the lush green natural carpet. Jackie lightly cuffed her friend on the side of her head while joining her teammate, with much more grace of course, on the soft bed of grass.

And, by with much more grace, we mean Alex deftly swept her feet around to connect with the weak joint in the back of Jackie's knee. Which, as we all know, would cause her to fall face forward onto the closest object, which happened to be our hero.

"God Jackie, for a thief you sure are a spaz."

"What did you call me?" Jackie asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You heard me…" Alex started, before looking up to spot the glint in Jackie's eyes.

"Jacks… you better not-" Before she could push out her warning, lithe fingers had already began their ruthlessly attack on her sides, reducing the ultimate warrior into a spineless. flushed, pile of drool.

"Well, aren't you two just the perfect couple?" Brad drawled, scowling down at Alex. A bright red hue, which seemed to be much better acquainted with her face nowadays, spread from cheek to cheek as Alex tried to free herself of Jackie's limbs. The hasty actions resulted in the two girls becoming even more tangled in one another, much to Brad's delight.

"Well," a higher voice cooed with false sincerity, "If the lovebirds want more time together," Joni snarled with resentment.

Arms and legs finally untangled, Jackie made a move to get up, and a wish to sink into the sturdy tree which cooled her from the sweltering sun. Alex glared up at Brad, smirking as she pulled Jackie down back into her lap and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"What's wrong Brad? Mad 'cause you can't get the hot girls like I can? I could always give you pointers, if ya need 'em that badly. But, dear, if you wouldn't mind? You _were_ interrupting."

Brad scowled in obvious contempt for Alex, while, surprisingly, Joni surprisingly holstered a look of utter jealousy at Jackie.

The shorter girl glared back, and shifting her weight to snuggle further into Alex, shocking both of the girls slightly.

"Whatever," Joni stalked off, an angry Brad mere footsteps behind.

Alex and Jackie studied each other, seriously silent for what seemed like eternity, before both girls simultaneously busted out in unchecked laughter.

"Did…Did you… see the… look..on…his..?"

"Yeah…" Alex replied, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Totally…classic!"

Realizing she was still intimately situated in between Alex's legs, Jackie clambered to her feet, to have the world spin around her before softly calloused hands gripped her waist to keep her weighted to the Earth.

"What… Where?"

"You really are a spaz." The blonde's lopsided grin decided to make itself present, and Jackie couldn't help but shoot daggers.

"We must have transported into one of the secret compounds they always talk about. One of the conference chambers."

"Rick! Where have you been?"

"Overslept I guess," He gave off an unconvincing nervous chuckle, eyes darting around the room.

"Hey," A quiet, cool voice slipped into the quartet.

" Jorge!" Alex went over to sling an arm around the boy, who smiled back at her.

"Welcome explorers of the unknown!"

The audience turned to see Grendal tapered in his normally gaudy robes, addressing the crowd. The room silenced.

"Take your seats, we will start shortly." And with that, two thousand sits appeared from thin air, as four thousand and two anxious eyes awaited the old man's life changing speech.

Hehe, that was a really fun chapter to write xD

As always reviews are wanted.

Thats all for now

-Dak


	16. Peaceful Ceremony?

Back!

Joni is the guy who was looking for the #1 rookie earlier, and then fought Alex the next chapter. He was the one who cheated after setting his own rules for the match, and then lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Twenty**

"Welcome, parents of these fine individuals whom I have had the opportunity to acquiesce and put through rigorous challenges used to wheedle out the potentially petulant among us…"

Alex yawned, leaning back in her stiff chair to gather some type of comfortable position. She did not see the point of this meeting. Anyone could see it was a pathetic attempt to butter up the parents of such "unique explorers" that Grendal was describing this very moment.

The bored blonde nearly jumped out of her seat, feeling a slight nudge at the sensitive point near the side of her abdomen. Her eyes darted to the left, seeing Jackie attempting to cover up her widening grin.

Well, two could play at that game. Alex inconspicuously leaned back, stretching her arms out in what appeared to be a lazy fashion. Utilizing the distraction her arms presented, the Guardian quickly hooked her leg into teammate's chair without her noticing. A loud clearing of the throat put Jorge back into Alex's range of view.

"Here at Victoria Island's finest academy, we train to recognize the most inquisitive minds that hold the most promise to mold into young and successful protectors and intellectual warriors…"

The thoughtful boy was staring up at Alex through his flopping bangs, scrunching his nose at the mischievous glint residing in her eyes. He knew to keep his thoughts to himself regarding the blonde's pranks and instead just shook his head disapprovingly. Like Alex's other best friend, he was unable to suppress a grin. It was of course for a completely different reason.

Jorge had been on the receiving end of Alex's pranks and revenge tactics before, and knew all too well what would happen from personal experience. Whatever one did to Alex, they got back tenfold, unless she was feeling particularly merciful. Today was not a merciful day.

"Know that your children will be in the most capable hands the galaxy can offer…"

"Looks like someone robbed the poor Thesaurus today," Alex mumbled under her breathe, drawing the snickers of anyone close enough to hear her mumbled words. Jackie smacked her lightly on the back of the head, motioning towards Grendal with her free hand.

"Pay attention for once, Alex-baka."

Expecting a scowl or glare, it surprised the Asian girl to see a suspicious grin spread onto Alex's face.



xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our students learn the utmost discipline and have been previously selected and sorted due to their self control and reliability to do the moralistic and proper thing in numerous situations and settings…"

A loud crash resounded through the chamber, followed by growling and a second crash. Unchecked laughter cut through the settling silence and prevented Grendal from continuing his wondrous speech. The large majority of parents and the entire student population turned to see exactly what the commotion was.

A scarlet faced teenage girl with mortified chocolate brown eyes lay tangled on the floor, half on top of one of the annoyingly uncomfortable chairs. Her torso was currently occupying one equally red blonde teenager.

Alex's limbs were hopelessly tangled between Jackie and the other chair, and she took her time despite her embarrassment to free herself and her friend. Numerous people in the surrounding area had been affected.

A dozen chairs were toppled over, along with the apprentices along with them. Most of the students got up scowling or laughing. If the encounter under the tree had taught her nothing else, it was to not panic in situations like these. You usually ended up for the worse if you did.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Jackie grumbled under her breath.

"Fuck if I know," was the dry response.

"What is the meaning of such a disruption?" Grendal teleported over to the mess hurriedly, glaring down at the sloppy actions of his future pupils.

To say he was angry would be like calling Zakum moderately strong; an aura of menace seemed to surround the elderly mage.

A second teacher joined him, glaring down with equal force at the young girls. He was the one who had spoken.

"It was a complete accident, sir."

Solid slabs of the palest blue met the newcomer's cold gaze.

"Accident? It seems as if horseplay was involved."

Jackie went to open her mouth to explain, but Alex beat her to the chase.

"It was my entire fault, sir. I was not paying attention and went to stretch my legs…"



An unnoticed clear crystal globe floating near the unidentified man's wrist clouded as she spoke, changing in color to a blood red shade.

"You are lying," the man accused. "Lying is not tolerated, you young hooligans! Tell me why I shouldn't expel you from the premises at this very inclination."

"Because then there would be two less to listen to the continual desecration of the common Thesaurus," Alex mumbled half heartedly.

Jackie should her head in disbelief; Jorge's eyes widened at the blatant disrespect in the comment.

"What was that?" Grendal growled dangerously.

"I said 'because then there would be two-" " Alex was cut off mid repetition, the look of distaste fading quickly from her eyes.

"Because, Mage-man, she is not your trainee to dismiss. I'm sure this disruption was all an accident. So, why not just forget it happened and let the insightful speech continue?"

Athena Pierce stepped out from the shadows to address her counterpart before returning back into her hidden location.

Grendal teleported back to the stage with much reluctance in his being. His charming mask had slipped to the look of a man who had sucked onto one too many lemons before returning to cover his face once again. He then continued his boring speech.

"What was that?" Jorge commented airily, his forehead creasing. Alex sensed the underlying question of his words. There was no way someone as gravity orientated and graceful as Alex could have tripped while pulling off her stunt. He had seen it done a countless number of times before flawlessly. Something was up.

"You know how clumsy I am Jorge. I'll tell you how I tripped after the ceremony, 'kay? Just keep on your toes incase it happens again."

Her two companions understood her words and nodded with chastising smiles on the superficial surface. Jorge reached up to tug on his earlobe before shifting slightly in his seat. Alex saw his wand discreetly fall into a spot that was much easier to access.

In a similar manor, Jackie let loose the strings holding her daggers in place with a near silent whisper of a spell. Alex had worked with her over the past week to learn and control the newly crafted spell. When their training was done, Jackie would be able to release the daggers from their clothe sheaths with just a verbal tug from her mind.

Alex had reached up to hang the inner crooks of her elbow onto the backs of her friends' chairs. A confident, easygoing grin spread lazily over her face. To anyone looking, it would appear for her to be in one of the most disadvantageous poses imaginable. However, Jorge and Jackie could feel the tensed 

muscles which appeared to be slack and see the soles of Alex's sensible sneakers firmly planted on the ground with her calves drawn and ready.

"We can guarantee safety and the survival of such promising candidates with our carefully constructed curriculums and weapons instructors. Hold no fear in your hearts, my dear parents-"

For the second time of his presentation, an extremely noticeable bang was heard. A gaping hole was etched into the side of the building where a wall had once stood. A formation of jobs men walked in with metallic looks reflecting off of their stony faces. The first wave of attackers looked to consist entirely of warriors of all kinds and strength and luck bandits. A lone figure walked forward, posture pointing to an obvious background in the military fields.

"What in Victoria is your purpose?"

The man simply raised his head, displaying a feral grin which made most shiver.

"Social Darwinism, my friend."

With that utterance, four cloaked figures shot forward, immediately engaging each of the Great Four, respectively. Spells were shouted and the crowd looked on in horror as the legends faded from existence. The remaining fighters moved up much slower, careful not to break formation in their eagerness for onslaught.

Alex's calculating eyes cut back and forth between the confused class and family members and the approaching enemy soldiers. In her rough estimation, she guessed there to be nearly two hundred and fifty troops. Her peers wouldn't stand a chance against seasoned veterans.

"Jorge! Jackie! Rick!" Alex barked out, eyes not leaving the enemy now, "I need you to follow orders with no hesitation. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Rick, separate the trainees from the family members here. Go!"

He dashed off without a moment's hesitation.

"Jackie, take the parents and other civilians out of the back entrance after helping Rick."

Thank the Gods that they attacked from the side opposite the family and emergency exits.

"Jorge, I need you to separate the apprentices by job classification. Then arrange waves, two to three hundred men groups. Got it? Get Rick to help after the sorting, you'll need it. Joni, Rick, a warrior, and you are to be formation leaders.



Listen carefully. The first layers of attack will be warriors, then warrior and bandits with battle mages. In between them I want our best group of archers settled in. They will fire at will until the first groups of enemy reach our warriors. After that they are to join the other archers. The next layer of attack is all of the clerics and the rest of the mages.

I want assassins and bandits after: half the bandits protecting clerics, and the other half protecting the last layer, archers.

With the archers, I want a five man team of the fastest we have as a final resort. I do not care what job they are. They will travel to each town and run to the counsels if necessary, telling of what has happened. Make sure they know to not stop until their message is delivered.

Tell Jackie to join me if she gets the chance. The evacuation is the main priority."

"What if they don't listen?"

"You punch them. Then tell them that if they don't comply, they will have to deal with me. All orders are to be given by me. If they want to live, they'll listen. Now, go!"

"I want a combat-"

Alex shoved Jackie back into Jorge, breaking her thought process and planning to look into Jorge's eyes. He started back just as fiercely and nodded, pulling Jackie away. The shorter girl broke free, hugging Alex tightly. Her fear was evident, shaking her entire body.

"Don't you dare die you baka."

Jackie then turned, running to join Rick in his efforts to safely herd the disoriented people into groups and some semblance of order. Rick looked up at Alex, standing unrelentingly straight with her back to all the chaos behind her. Jackie followed his gaze. He needed the confidence that they would succeed, live through this. She needed the confirmation of purpose and understanding of why she wasn't allowed on the front line. They needed to know that she wouldn't die. One look would make everything justifiable and right. They needed some sanity in this sight of chaos crushing down relentless on their young fragile minds.

Alex never looked back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier

Alex's leg was firmly hooked into Jackie's chair leg as she prepared to enact her revenge. Her carefree posture and indifference were quite untrue. In a matter of seconds Jackie would be silently dumped to 

the floor in a pile of humiliation. Well, perhaps it wouldn't be that bad, but she would regret exploiting Alex's weakness yet again. It was so wrong to take advantage of a ticklish person, her inner voice raged.

She heard Jorge's chair subtly scrape away from her. Alex smirked to herself, thrusting her leg forward to complete her plan. Jackie spilled onto the floor as Alex let out a victory holler of glee. She felt a swift kick to the unstable legs of her own chair. The blonde fell onto her Asian friend face first.

"What the-" Alex snarled. She looked up into the sneering faces of a pack of scantily clad girls. Alex grinned spitefully and threw her arm forward to catch the front legs of the nearest girl's chair. It started a mass domino effect.

"Alex!" Joni whispered out harshly. Funny, she didn't notice him behind her.

"What?" she growled back in an exasperated tone. Today was not a good day so far.

Joni slid her a thin sheet of parchment, folded thrice into a neat square. She righted herself and quickly scanned the message written.

_A-_

_I know you don't trust me. I don't blame you for that. But there is something bad going down here. I'm sure by now you've noticed the lack of guards and rambling and shiftiness of the old man. But there is something you could not possibly be aware of. Last night, I heard my father arranging something suspicious last night. When I asked what it was after walking into the room, he snapped his communicator shut and ordered me out of the house. I don't trust it. I can feel it in my gut, something's going to happen. Keep on your toes, okay?_

_-J_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood, battle stoic with neither a grin nor grimace on her cautious face. Her eyes were concrete foundations of piercing metal, unforgiving and as cold as dry ice.

She knew there was little hope they would all survive. Alex was not stupid or optimistic.

The odds were only worsened when the Four were dispatched.

She estimated the troops again, plans formulating and reformulating as they marched forward at their daunting pace. Was her plan the best one? How could she be sure the trainees would listen? There were so many things that could and would go wrong. She could not expect any normalcy in this dire time for strategy.

Focus Alex, focus.



It didn't really matter anymore; they would be on her location in minutes, she realized, all three hundred of them.

A young spearman with an awkward grip on his weapon tried to hobble forward; she grabbed him by the collar and brought him to her face.

"Back in rank soldier. Get the squad commanders on."

Her voice held no room for argument. That was the trick; she had found it out a long time ago.

A magical communicator brought forth Jorge's voice. Alex sent the young boy back to his squad.

"Fight in party formation as much as possible. It is essential to staying alive. No one is to rush forth. Make sure we keep our ranks. These guys know how to fight and have one thing most of us don't: experience. We are purely defending. We are not fighting for honor or pride. We fight for survival. We fight for our lives. Make that understood."

Alex shut the device quickly before Jorge could respond. She needed her last remaining minutes to be into strategic proportions.

She opened her eyes to view those threatening all she had left.

Alex drew her twin blades, hands sliding into the comforting familiarity of holding battle worn hilts indented by her very palms. Grip flexing on the leather and metal binding, her eyes reflected momentarily into the well polished blade. In the shady light, her classmates and comrades visible for a mere second, as well as the inexperience drawn on their faces. Her chest clenched, stomach and mind clouding with doubt. Her stomach twisted into complex knots. Her will steeled itself shut as her fingers consciously locked, clenching with an ironclad finality.

Her stubborn determination shone through her face, catching bits of light pouring in from the raw hole in the side of the building.

They would not kill her comrades.

Not now. She was finally strong enough to defend the ones she loved and trusted.

She was strong enough to defend those who wished her dead and burned her with their hatred.

She was strong enough to defend her village.

They would not get those innocent civilians and children.

They would not get the hope and pride of her homeland.

No one would die prematurely.

She would keep her self proclaimed promise with all she had left.



She would make sure to protect with everything she had.

She would make damn sure of it.

Even if it cost her her life.

Because it would not matter.

It did not matter.

It was finally time and nothing could stop her.

It was finally time to begin proving just why she deserved to live.

It was finally time…

Time for redemption.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blah. Well first off guys, I wrote the first part of this chapter and the monstrosity of a computer I was using ate it and wouldn't give it back. Then the computer I wrote the whole chapter out on stopped working. I finally got my comp back after nearly a month, and retyped the chapter up again. Then my internet stopped working right after I posted my Bleach chapter. Someone out there seriously does not want you guys to read this chapter.

I'm sorry for the mad delay; I tried to make it up to you guys in chapter form. You know how hectic life gets. I finished my exams and am out for the summer, but my summer homework list is ridiculous. Sorry, I know y'all don't want any excuses.

I think this was my longest chapter for this story ever. I'm sure the next one will be a decent length as well. Alex fighting scenes are very fun to write.

I'm putting my A/Ns at the end starting now, with the exception to answering reviewers' questions at the beginning.

I'm not abandoning this or any of my stories but I've decided to update the story with more reviews and stuff more often. The reviews really keep my confidence up, as shallow as it is.

Once again, I'm sorry for my crappy updating skills.


	17. Wounds of Battle

A/N at end, be kind enough to read it :

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Twenty One**

xxxxxxx

Sweat dripped down the young boy's face, stinging into his bronze eyes. He quickly swung the generic pole arm trusted to him by his Spearman father into its aged case resting on his back. The giant metal weapon clicked into its temporary case rather easily, something the inexperienced warrior did not expect.

The shift of weight caused the young man to stumble forward, taking sloppy and trembling steps while trying not to break his important stride. His sweat laden palm clenched unconsciously, wetting yet securing the paper in his calloused hands. Searching among the battle ready parties, he spotted the recipient of the parchment; the teenager quickly made his way over to the fidgeting leader.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jorge's dark eyes quickly scanned the ranks, mentally recalling Alex's hasty orders.

So this was what it meant, he realized with eyes locked onto the blonde leader's immobile form, to be a true jobs man of Victoria Island. Here they were, merely a week after the designation ceremony, already laying their lives on the line for civilians, and ultimately, their whole continent. It was an immense feeling, the weight of the lives of innocents and other fighting souls around you, all pressing down on your shoulders until your back caved in from the inescapable pressure.

Jorge shook his head back and forth, bangs flopping in the temporary breeze his motion had created. Now was not a time for any sentimentality or emotional offshoots. He had to center himself on getting him and his newfound troops out of this: alive. His vision of the soon to be battle zone was impeded by a mop of brown, unruly hair.

xxxxxxxxxxx

His throat felt raw from the constant screaming in his new important role. Rick rubbed his throat while glancing at the bustling crowd around him.

A young girl tripped, her untied bunny pattern shoelaces the apparent culprit. Mobs of people continued their desperate path for the door, ignoring the newest victim of the latest attack. A boot lunged particularly close to the fallen child's head; a small whimper followed by a sob of terror cut through the panicky air.

Rick watched as Jackie sprinted over to the now crying girl, lifting her gently yet urgently before whispering hastily into her ear. Tears stopped, the little girl nodded and wiped at her face before lifting her arms above her head. The Asian Thief quickly scooped the youth into her arms, taking off at a rapid pace for the crowded exit way.

He watched the tender moment silently, eyes twinkling at Jackie's tender actions. Maybe he should reconsider where he placed his attractions, he thought halfheartedly, eyes glued on Alex's still figure.

Or, he mused, maybe not just yet, as a small smile slid onto his face.

Rick cleared his throat, wincing at the forgotten pain, before he quickly returned to bellowing with what was left of his voice and nimbly directing the herd of villagers to their safety. As much as he disagreed with being kept out of the action, he knew the operation he happened to be running was of vital importance.

In fact, he thought cockily, it was perhaps more important then the fighting companies themselves. His voice continued to float over the chaos at the only secure exit even as the ringing coming from his belt loop signified an important announcement.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure that is what you heard?" Jorge spoke urgently.

"Yes sir. Here is the note, as well."

The brown haired youth backed away slowly, trying his hardest to read the squad commander's face. It was void of emotion. Hidden deep beneath the midnight locks, however, a different fate was suffered.

_How could she- why would. No. This is getting me nowhere. I need to be calm. Okay. What could I possibly do to help this situation. Think Jorge, think. What options do I have? Which is best? Which could stop her from-_

"Sir?" The Spearman looked up warily. He did not want to anger someone with such power, especially with such dire circumstances, but something needed to be done.

_What to do, what to do... I could just send him back to his rank and hope for the best. Or-_

"That's it!" the normally quiet boy shouted, rather out of character.

"Orders, sir?"

"Go and fetch me the strongest-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood up straighter, if that was at all possible and took two slight steps forward. In her left hand was the magical communicator, poised and ready for use.

On her back was a single Broadsword. The metallic weapon had a short, thick black hilt and relatively invisible crossguard: it was a slashing weapon through and though. The sword was crafted in a triangular manor, more specifically an upright isosceles triangle. The widest point on the blade was at the top of the hit, narrowing at an equal race until meeting in the dead center at the hilt. Virtually any part of the weapon touched would cut and sting.

In her right hand was her trusted Scimitar, the blade on the stronger sword slightly more tarnished and worn. Alex had doubled her training since the meeting, the scratches were proof of her dedication.

"Jackie, Jorge and Rick: can you hear me?"

The unanimous "yes" caused Alex to push on.

"Rick, how is the evacuation procedure running?"

"Smoothly Alex-sama, we should be finished here in a matter of minutes."

"Alright, good. When you finish, I would like you to join the second layer of Archers and their guards as the commanding officer. The communication device should be proof. Get going."

With an affirmative answer, Rick snapped his device shut and reached behind his back to feel his trusty bow. Reassurance aside, he continued to move the parents and family friends out of the building with his brisk pace.

"Jorge?"

"Yes Alex-senpai?"

Alex growled into the device. These honorifics would need to stop immediately. Her subconscious reminded her of the more pressing matters before she could protest.

"Are the ranks prepared?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Alex's head swung over her shoulder to see Jorge nearly fifty feet behind her, a row of combat armored Warriors behind him. She ran over to him, thoughts flashing in rapid fire movement through her head.

Everyone has got their weapons, it seems. Most of that armor looks too heavy to drag along to a meeting. Something just isn't adding up.

"Jorge, call up the other squad captains. Explain to me who and where."

"I am leading companies one and three, Alex-senpai, the Warriors, Bandits and battle Mages. Each two hundred and fifty group has been separated into fifty man squads which will attack in group formation. The Archer company will be following your call until Rick can arrive, unless you want-"

"No. You take the Archer units and I will take the first wave of Warriors."

Jorge looked up in slight awe; her voice left no room for reason and demanded authority.

He would have to ask her how she managed to do it later, much later.

By this time the other two temporary leaders had arrived at the front line.

The first was the young girl Alex had spotted at the meeting. Instead of the haphazard chains which had covered her previously, the girl seemed to be fit into a standard magician robe.

Standing adjacent to her was a familiar face: Joni. Alex hid her slight surprise and decided to trust Jorge's judgment.

It wasn't like there was time to sit down and debate it, Alex thought ruefully.

"Name?" she questioned, looking down at the newly met girl.

Her hair was blonde and shortly cut, as was popular with many of the new apprentice girls. Alex's steely, pale blue met a pair of brilliant blue-turquoise eyes. She was rather cute, Alex thought distractedly.

"Rachel," was the quick no nonsense answer. The blonde Guardian grinned at this. She liked the girl already.

"You are to lead the next line of defense: Clerics with an assortment of Bandits and Assassins. Separate your squads into ten groups of seventy.

For half of the groups, put thirty Clerics and twenty of each Thief job into circular formations, with the Clerics as the nucleus.

The other half will go into a row pattern formation. If a Thief named Jackie makes it to your company, you are relieved of command, understood?"

"Yes Alex-sensei." The blonde shook her head at the name, gritting her teeth.

"Joni, I want you to do similar formations, and basic training ones. The battle Mages can fend for themselves. Once you get everything situated, rush forward to meet the enemies. The time has come."

Joni nodded appreciatively and hurried back to his squad, formulating the proper attack patterns as he ran.

Alex look a brief moment to look down into her device; she immediately wished she hadn't.

Jackie's soulful eyes bore into her own, an unidentified emotion splashing out of the chocolate orbs.

"Jacks?" Alex asked softly, turning her head back to the enemy to break the uncomfortable stare.

"You never promised," her voice was sharp and cutting. Alex winced at the unexpected tone.

"Promised...?" the blonde trailed off, unsure of what was being asked.

"To not die." It took all of Jackie's will to keep her voice from shaking.

Alex glanced over at Jorge who was giving her the same glare.

"Jaclyn, stay safe for m- your family. If you've learned one thing about me..."

"Yeah?" The hopeful pitch in her best friend's voice nearly broke the taller girl's heart.

Her stony gaze turned over to Jorge.

"You two look out for each other, got it?"

"Alex?" Jackie still had that hopefully glint etched deep into her face. Alex looked back at the enemy.

"If you've learned one thing about me, it's that I don't make promises I don't intend to keep..."

The Guardian couldn't look back into her communicator,

"And I don't lie."

Alex quickly snapped the magical object shut, refusing to meet Jorge's gaze.

"Alex-"

"It's time."

Alex strode back to her commissioned groups, looking at each and every Warrior.

"It is time to defend. It is time to protect. It is time... to fight!"

The deafening roar at the end of her word's lightened Alex's heart somewhat. They would not go down without a fight, for that she was sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you in place?" Jorge spoke into his com.

"Yeah, I should be able to lead and-"

"Get ready," The floppy banged Mage drew his wand openly for the first time that day, a dull wooden shield strapped to his weaker arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was that the last of them?" Rick panted, voice raw and aching.

Jackie scoured the room, trying her hardest to focus her mind on the task ahead.

"I believe so. Let's get into new position."

Thoughts tumbled onto one another in a whirlwind of action. Jackie was mad, scared, anxious, apprehensive, frightened, enraged and worried all at the same thing. The one thing she wasn't was the one she needed to be most: focused.

_Okay Jackie, what the hell are you doing?_

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, pulling together her thoughts in a self taught version of meditation. Rick watched on curiously until nudging her shoulder. They had fighting to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex felt calmly reassured by the steel under her street clothes. It had been a training school basic spell, allowing the user to temporarily meld armor into common day clothing.

The spell had a trigger, and the user could choose to feel the heavy armor underneath, or the processed fabrics on the surface.

Alex had a body fitting set of plate armor on underneath her casual wear, and if she strained her ears she could hear the whispering clink of metal as she shifted to grab her broadsword.

Her distracted train of though ended when the same comforting clink reached her ears from nearly ten yards away. The enemy was here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Archers let loose a volley of finely sharpened arrows as the foe approached the first line of defense. The newcomers didn't seem to expect this, as nearly twenty five fell to the floor, moaning from arrow wounds.

Urgently restringing or reloading their respective bows, many of the apprentice Archers brashly shot off a second stream of arrows.

This time expecting the attack, the opposition raised shields or covered in groups from the deadly attack.

Due to the lack of experience with their weapons, most of the arrows failed to connect with flesh a second time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With a sword raised above her unguarded head, the lone Guardian of Victoria Island charged forth.

Her right arm twitched, causing her first opponent of the day to raise his arm to block the faint. The blonde haired girl quickly thrust forward her left arm, wrist up, to cleanly slice through the chest cavity of the now defenseless enemy.

Another armored fighter charged forth, emitting a war cry to announce his presence. Alex muttered under her breathe of his stupidity while raising her right arm to counter the blow, simultaneously twisting and yanking her Broadsword clean of the now limp body.

A thick squirt of blood covered her illusionary street clothing.

Alex grimaced but continued to plow forward , arms gliding and twisting with a superior grace to most she cut down.

The stained metal flashed through the dimly lit arena, light glinting and flashing at random angles and between numerous swings of her personal dance.

She spun, limbs a flash before chopping and counterattacking through most of the enemies' stingy armor.

Alex didn't dare look around her to check on the progress around her, instead issues commands and sequences mid-parry and swing.

An accumulation of bodies littered her well traveled path, extremities and mangled flesh trying to feebly pull itself back together again near her steel toed boots.

As a new rush of reinforcements surged forward into the battle, Alex took the brief second to impulsively wipe the astringent sweat out from her eyes. She had cleared the right flank of the enemy, and in a split decision decided to double back and fight in a more group orientated setting on the left side of the battle.

She rushed towards a group of six isolated Warriors and Bandits: three held one handed swords or axes with battered shields, two were fighting with biting daggers, and one held a two handed sword. That was where the problem lie.

The group surrounded the new jobs men had a much longer range of reach, holding numerous spears and pole arms.

Alex watched in somewhat horror as the invaders slashed and stabbed at the near helpless group; there was no guarantee she would make it to them in time.

The wielder of the two handed sword, similar to her old blue hilted one, charged towards two of the weaker spear holders recklessly, swinging his blade in a slashing arc. The resultant attack left the two foreign Warriors bleeding on the dusty floor, leaving an opening for his five companions, which they took gratefully. The blonde girl nearly spit in disgust at the cowardly actions.

The young man with black matted hair tried to shift his sword up to meet the pole arm in a direct path for a collision course with the top of his helmet less head. Said piece of armor had been knocked off during the skirmish with the two Spearmen.

His startling purple eyes looked up with fear and defiance at his current attacker.

Between the energy used for his duel attack and the constant sword swinging before said situation, his stamina was nearing empty, fast.

All of this was only fed further by his surely frazzled nerves and heightening fear. T

he teenage Warrior flinched, effectively closing his eyes and waited for his inevitable death and the pain to accompany it. It never came.

The raven looked up to see a fighter with blonde hair standing protectively in front of him, her Broadsword cleanly gutting the pole arm user.

The saved youth winced again, taking in the widened eyes of his attacker, shocked even in death, and the thin trickle of blood seeping from his mouth.

The savior's other hand was parrying a spear with her sturdy Scimitar easily; her corresponding leg lashed out viciously to incapacitate the enemy before swiftly decapitating him.

With unknown speed, the blonde girl dropped both swords, one still lodged into the dead enemy's stomach, and went after the last two of the remaining attackers.

With a smooth practiced motion her fist struck out in a intricate dance. Halfway through she drew her four inch dagger, plunging it into the heart of the second to last pole arm user. Instead of falling to the ground in a bloody pool, he left this world with a distinct popping sound, before vanishing completely.

The final Spearman suffered a similar fate with the blue hilted sword traveling through his skull, complements of the black hair, purple eyed victim. He was panting as he rested his head silently on the blade of the sword, driven into the ground from the momentum of his attack.

"What's your name?" Alex asked curiously.

"Everyone calls me Tyler," the boy replied, looking up at the Guardian with a crooked smile on his face. He stared up at Alex's inquisitive face with confusion. Her puzzled expression was replaced with a gleam of knowledge in her blue-gray eyes and a small smile on her face.

"So that's it."

"Huh?"

"Ah," Alex rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment.

" Nothing. Let's get you over there to safety."

She pointed over to the Clerics, nearly a fifty feet back. They all seemed to be in rapid work, conjuring up the strongest healing spells manageable for ones at their level of apprenticeship.

Tyler went to stand up, but his knees faltered, overcome with the grief of battle. Alex looked down understandingly, nimbly strapping both of her swords to her back after trying to wipe off most of the congealed blood on the cracked floor surface. She then slung Tyler's arm over her back, seeing that he was three inches taller then her, if not more, and proceeded to support him over to safety.

As she reached the border of Clerics, she placed Tyler down as gingerly as humanly possible.

"We should train together sometime," She grinned down at him, features softening for the first time since the battle had started. He returned the expression and nodded his approval.

"What's your Com number?"

"Com?" he asked up, confused.

"The standard issue communicators?"

"Oh!" He quickly gave it over with a slight blush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks.

After quickly punching it in to her own, Alex nodded before turning back to the battle, new plan in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jorge brought his shield arm up to swipe at the bangs plastered to his sweaty forehead.

He whispered another silent spell, swinging his wand in a full arc as his lips moved near silently. A claw of magic struck out at an opposing Bandit, tearing into his skin and ultimately killing him as he lay writhing on the floor.

Jorge looked over to see Jackie removing her daggers from a man's neck and side, grimacing at the flood of blood pouring from his limp body.

An axeman ran at the sorrowful Thief from her blind spot, and before Jorge could call out to warn her, an arrow punched into his eye socket, dropping him effectively.

Rick pulled back his bow coolly, reaching over his shoulder to pull out another arrow to load. At once, all three of their Coms started shrieking.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've figured it out."

"Figured what out Alex?"

"Just meet me back by the Cleric formation, I have a plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four recovered back by the Clerics, receiving complementary healing which they shouted their thanks, with the exception of Rick, who didn't have a voice to call out with.

"Have any of your enemies just disappeared?" Alex asked eagerly.

Jorge and Jackie shared looks and nods.

"Alright, I think I understand it now. This is what we're going to do..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler cried out in slight pain at the novice Cleric who was healing him. He knew it wasn't the poor guy's fault, but damn, if that didn't make it any less painful.

"Who was that?" The purple eyed boy nodded towards the blonde savior and her three friends. She had dried blood and dirt caked onto her serious face, but nothing seemed to startle the girl. She was quite a looker, he thought, stopping the grinding of his teeth to smile deviously, and obviously very strong.

The Cleric looked down at him as if he should check for head trauma.

"That's the number one rookie, first Guardian in centuries."

"_That_ is the Guardian?" His jaw nearly dropped.

"Yeah, that's her."

" The mysterious one everyone's been gossiping about?" He laughed to himself.

"And I got her number."

The novice shook his head at the obvious stupidity of the boy.

"No, she has your number," he smirked, " And just wants to beat your face into the ground."

The cocky smile fell off of Tyler's features as he visibly paled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex lead the formation, Jackie and Jorge at her side and four steps behind her with Rick centered and four steps behind the two. With a sudden speed, the group turned towards the exposed right flank, running at maximum velocity. Alex scanned the crowd, eyes glinting as she found her mark.

"Now!"

Rick, Jackie and Jorge sprinted off towards the center, starting their fierce attack on the core of the mob. If they could break the troops up, Alex would have a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joni!" Alex ordered into her Com, "Take half the remaining forces and shift around to the left flank. Take the other half and have them cut through on the right side."

Never once had the Guardian broken her stride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex weaved through the distracted invading force, keeping low and cutting down anyone who recognized her.

Finally, after numerous fights, she had reached her destination, just as the two opposing forces had crashed down on either side of the enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The three guards were perhaps more skilled then the rest of the force, but still not a match for Alex's extensive training.

She attacked the magic wielder first, slicing his wooden staff neatly in two. He called out a spell in the distinct tongue of the magician and let loose an unavoidable magic claw in her direction.

Ancient words spread through Alex's veins and thickly coated and urged her tongue into speaking the strange language.

In the instant before the claw tore into her armor her swords connected with the Magician, the powerful attack snaking out to slam into the other guards waiting for an opening to attack.

All three collapsed into the ground, already corpses.

The magical attack thudded as it impacted her sturdy layer of armor, denting it but not slicing through to cause skin or bone injury.

Her new sword slice had taken a lot out of her though, as she stood panting in front of the odd figure, swords drawn and begging to start their familiar dance.

"Hello there," Alex greeted the mute figure, a trickle of blood sloshing down the right side of her face from her hairline, delving past her temple to free fall from her stubborn chin.

The figure before her was clad in a blood red Chaos Robe with basic Magician shoes on his planted feet and a long battle staff in front of his centered body. His face was shadowed by a common green Mage hat, which covered nearly half of the top features of his face.

A sadistic grin could be seen peaking out from under his bright hat.

Without a word, the ambiguous figure raised his staff in front of his face, his other arm pulling back with a practiced gesture as a large arrow crafted out of fire materialized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie glanced over her shoulder with worry spilling from her eyes, unable to find Alex in the unraveling chaos around her.

The plan had been a success, to a degree.

The Islanders had the element of surprise on their side now, and the two pronged attack had given the new apprentices the upper hand: for now.

She saw Rick battling to get away from a hulking blunt weapon Warrior and quickly stepped in to fell him.

The shock was wearing off, she noted as Jorge released magic claw after magic claw, and soon they would be swamped again, with no chance of retreat.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex groaned out in pain as the tenth arrow fired pierced into her still poisoned arm, stumbling back a step.

The cloaked man in front of her was panting: from magical energy depletion as well as physical exertion.

A deep gash on his side was bleeding as well an oozing cut on his staff arm.

"You are a good fighter, much better then the pathetic mess you once were."

Alex froze, nearly forgetting to breathe. _That voice..._

A growl built up deep in her throat, unfurling from her gritting teeth.

"You." The never forgotten man chuckled at her anger.

"Me," he replied, mockingly.

"I promised to kill you, and I will." She ground out, still in her primal state of mind.

_Kill. Destroy. Murder. _

_Kill... Revenge... Kill._

_Kill._

Alex's swords emitted a strange glow: a pulsing lime green haze enveloping and strengthening them. The glow soon captured her entire body, the bloodcurdling growl once again breaking loose of her throat.

With a new found speed Alex took off at a lightning quick run, much faster then the average eye of a new trainee could spot.

Her swords, still radiating power cut deep into the hated man, who merely looked up at her.

The Broadsword shattered the instant it connected with the figure's side, pieces of sharp metal dropping uselessly to the floor. Alex dropped the harmless hilt, letting it too fall to join it's defeated companion.

The Scimitar sunk through the thin Mage robe and stuck into the man.

Alex drew her dagger, which reacted the same way as her other weapons, before driving it hilt deep into the Magician's chest. Instead of feeling his heart or any of the normal splatter of blood, Alex could faintly make out metal clinking against metal.

The man started to melt from existence, his twisted grin still in place.

"Until we meet again, little girl..." His dark voice faded as his body disappeared from the battleground, taking her sword with it.

Alex lifted up her dagger with shaky arms and stumbled out to the battle field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joni looked around nervously.

How much longer were they expected to hold off these fighters?

It was obvious their forces were fading.

He pushed forward, screeching out a magic spell.

Feeling his magic reserves at their end, Joni quickly took our a small glass vial filled with blue liquid.

Popping the cork with a grimy hand he chugged back the contents; Joni instantly felt refreshed and continued shouting out his learned spells.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As much as she hated to admit it, Jackie was tired.

Perhaps tired was not the best phrasing, instead it was safe to say a bone deep ache had settled into her body, slowing her down when she could not afford to be off.

"Jorge," she called out desperately, "Can you see her?"

"No word yet-"

A blinding flash of light overtook the area, causing nearly everyone to cover their eyes.

When the visual attack was over, Jackie opened her eyes to see nearly seventy five percent of the enemy to have vanished mysteriously, dead or otherwise.

With an invigorating battle cry, she sprung forward, attacking the final troops which had brought them into danger.

After her forces were done with the remaining enemy, leaving none to survive, her head snapped back around to view the crowd.

Numerous parties were jumping around, adrenaline still pumping through their bodies, celebrating their first victory. A more sizable amount of fighters were heading off to the clerics for healing.

Jorge and Rick had tired smiles on their face, while Joni looked too tired to smile.

_There are still so many under answered questions. What just happened? Where are the Four? Why did those enemies disappear? Where is-_

"Alex!" Jackie cried out, running towards the girl even though her aching legs protested wholeheartedly.

Ignoring the pain Jackie ran to her best friend, noticing the injuries racking her body: her shoulder was re injured, a cut on her face was bleeding at a rapid rate, another cut on her head had soaked the normally golden locks a grimy red, and two deep cuts were marring her stomach and leg.

All in all her teammate looked a mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex trudged onward, her head spinning in circles and her limbs felt as if burdened with piles of lead.

That man, that vile, wretched, cursed existence of a man. She had found him, and he had once again proven her worthlessness. That sick smile, still on his face, as it was nearly a decade ago. She would have spit on the ground, if she had known which way was up and which was down.

The blonde could feel her wounds still bleeding, a bad sign, as her head lost its sense of balance momentarily. Too much blood loss, she realized.

She thought she had heard someone call her name, but the blood and sweat dripping into her eyes and the amount of blood she knew wasn't in her body made it doubtable at best. Alex took another step before her knees gave out, leg injury causing her to hiss out in pain.

Soft delicate hands broke her fall, keeping her somewhat upright.

"Alex! Alex? Can you hear me?" That was Jackie's eager voice in her eye

"Thank the Gods.." she whispered out, as Jorge, Rick and Joni clouded her softening vision.

She felt sleep pull at her eyelids, heavy and demanding.

"You didn't die."

The Guardian's vision went as dark as night as she slipped into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Word Count without title and author's notes : 5,065

This is my longest chapter, ever, basically. I am putting a new poll up on my page which I would be in your eternal debt if you would kindly vote.

Also, please take the time to review. It really does make my day, especially when I take 5-7 hours to sit down and push out a chapter, so yeah. This story currently has 2 more reviews then my Bleach FF, and I write whichever has more reviews. Hope this chapter is to your statisfaction,

-Dak


	18. Aftermath pt1

(A/N): at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty-Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean I can't..."

"I-I'm terribly s-s-sorry miss but-"

A young medic intern was seen stuttering in front of the medic's tent. The makeshift building had been ordered up by Joni, making Alex their first priority and top patient. Rachel and the Guardian remained inside, isolated from the other larger tents healing other battle wounds.

In front of the poor cleric was a livid Jackie, still bleeding from her own wounds and too worried to go seek medic attention herself. She quietly pulled her dagger and dashed forward, holding it up to the trembling youth's neck. His eyes widened in astonishment before his world turned black, Jackie using a simple hand-to-hand knockout maneuver while his attention was occupied by the stained steel blade.

" Jordan what did I tell you about letting people in during surgery?" An irritated voice snapped, not looking up from the irridescent glow of her own hands.

"Jordan." She called out again sharply, looking up with dismay to see another battered soul watching her with fierce eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but this is a restricted area. Your ignorant presence here is a health risk factor its self."

"How is she?"

Sparing another quick glance, the head cleric noticed that the girl's glance had never once been on her own ragged form.

"Get out."

"How is she."

"Get out of my operating room," Rachel growled out, eyes shooting daggers at the stubborn girl. Her hands felt back to her side defiantly, refusing to continue until her new distraction was contained. Distraction and fatigue meant mistakes- mistakes cost lives.

"What is going on here?" Jorge stormed into the tent with his wand at the ready. Seeing Jackie in a defensive stance and a guilty gleam in her chocolate brown eyes, he sighed in exasperation, dragging her out of the room.

"I'm sorry," the floppy-banged boy whispered sheepishly.

Rachel's glance dropped back to her patient as Rick entered the tent.

"No sir, I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie paced back and forth, brushing off the healer trying to fix the wound on her arm.

_Is she okay? Why am I not allowed to know anything? What the hell is going on?_

"Sempai, you have to stop moving or we can't help you."

A growl met his ears. This time he didn't back off.

A faint buzzing hit Jackie's ears as she was taken down with a basic grapple hold, compliments of Jordan. He restrained her with a simple spell before his hands lit in a light green glow, sweat already beading around his squinted brow.

"Jackie," Jorge's soft voice caused the Hybrid to glance over at his still form.

"Is she-"

"She has a concussion. The wounds on her head were deeper then originally thought. Her leg was only bruised, not broken, and the wound missed several arteries which could have been fatal. Her shoulder reopened, ruining the process and disturbing the scar tissue which has begun forming. Her stomach wound was also relatively light, given the situation, and she should be fixed up within a few hours. The main problem right now is blood loss and dehydration which should be-"

A flash of light caused Jorge to pause his reiteration, blinking rapidly for a few seconds before seeing the change in scenery.

Jackie had broken the binding spell, knocking Jordan off balance while slamming him face first into the ground. She was halfway to Alex's tent by the time he had recuperated enough to move. A hearty chuckle escaped the magician's parted lips.

xxxxxxxxx

"Why didn't you-" Rick's harsh voice cut through the silent air.

"I tried."

" You _tried_? This is unacc-"

"Rick." Jackie glared at her teammate, noticing the clenched hands and pained look on Rachel's face.

"Jackie?"

"Get the fuck out."

Rick looked shocked at Jackie, taking in her glare and angry expression.

"Wha-"

A fist slammed into the side of his face, forcing his body out of the tent with the momentum.

Rachel looked up with question in her eyes.

"She doesn't like to repeat herself," A weak voice spoke up, sending the two girls to twist their heads in rapid succession.

"Alex you baka."

"Sempai, you shouldn't even be conscious right now."

"AB."

Alex's strained form slumped back against the bed, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Rachel rushed out of the room, purpose in her step, leaving a confused Jackie standing in the middle of the silent tent.

xxxxx

"She won't take it," Rachel slumped against the seat, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips.

"Why not?"

Despite Rachel's protests, Jackie had remained in the medic tent, silent and a complete antithesis to the one who had slugged Rick in the jaw.

"It's the strangest thing. Her body reacts in a similar precautionary system to seasoned war veterans. Enemies in the First War would torture and poison their P.O.W.s, so the soldiers had trained themselves to resist any form of force against their body. No matter how hard you try, her teeth will not budge open. The only damage you could do on her right now would be superficial. I've never seen this on someone so young, a newly appointed apprentice, nonetheless," Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "This is a case for the medical books, and I have no idea how to treat it."

"What is that, anyway?"

"A blood transfusion pill. The clerics up in Ellinia developed it recently for the portability and easy use."

"So you have none of the old ones?"

"No."

"And without more blood, she dies?" Jackie's lip started quivering slightly at the notion.

A thick silence cut through the air, the hesitation a clearer answer then words could provide.

"Let me try."

xxxxx

Jorge rose, unlinking his feet from the aged chair he was perched on. Rick blinked up at him, nursing his nose with a tender hand.

The floppy-haired boy's eyes cut to the side, where Rachel was exited the tent. The two boys met her halfway to the lounge, A nervous Joni and Tyler following behind.

"Are you done?" "How is she?" "What's her condition?" "Can you fix my nose?"

"Woah, one at a time."

All of the boys turned to glare at Rick, who rubbed his temple in nervousness.

"What? It hurts," he whined.

Rachel let a low chuckle escape her lips.

"There's been a complication. Alex-sempai's body seized up when I tried to give her a blood pill. I can't pry her lips open."

"So what can we do?"

"Nothing, but hope Jackie can get through."

Rick looked up at her in disbelief.

"You left that monster in there with her?"

An eerie silent filled the sectioned area of the lounge, drowning out the clattering and distant shouts coming from the other side of the makeshift clinic. Rachel glared with distaste up at Rick, along with Joni. Tyler looked like he was caught up in his own thoughts, and Jorge seemed to ponder something before speaking.

"She knows Alex better then anyone else. Sure, her temper does get the better of her most of the times, Jackie is no monster. If anything she has too many emotional attachments that could hinder her field performance. It's slightly reassuring she received a medic job, it suits her well. She doesn't have the temperament of a cold blooded assassin."

Jorge's gaze shifted over to Rick.

"You have been awfully foolish today, it is very out of character. I will take it as a reaction to taking your first life. What you did earlier was foolish Rick,"

The last line was muttered, almost too low for Rick to hear. His head tilted in shame.

"Just have faith in her."

The wail of a fallen trainee soaked through the air, his piercing scream doing little to raise the spirits of the waiting. Staring at one another listlessly, the small group took in their surroundings for what felt like the first time. A nasueating odor of fresh corpses filled the air, a lack of dead bodies doing nothing but further stack the questions in nearly everyones' mind. What had happened? Something obviously didn't go as planned, and someone severely fucked up. The end of their battle had caused more questions then it had answered, and now without any distractions, the confusion was a heavy headache on the minds of most.

A muffled moan escaped the entrance of the tent, sending nearly a dozen eyes in the dirrection of Alex's tent.

Rachel and Jorge rushed forward.

The scene they witnessed was unexpected.

xxxxx

"You should go take a break, Rach."

"What are you going to-"

"Whatever I have to. Don't worry about it."

Throughout the entire conversation Jackie's gaze had not been averted.

"Don't hurt her."

"I don't plan to."

Rachel shook her head, walking towards her well deserved break.

Jackie stared at her seemingly catatonic friend. Alex was probably passed out with exhausted, she tried to soothe herself, and blood loss.

Blood loss....

Her eyes widened in panic as she remembered the dire state her teammate really was in.

"Alex," She growled, trying to fruitlessly pry her clenched teeth apart. Even hitting precise pressure points was no help to her battle-ready friend. Jackie tried to pull her jaw down from outside her mouth, putting a well-sized amount of effort into the action before stopping abruptly. The last thing Alex needed was a broken jaw to top her list of injuries.

Jackie pulled back, grinding her lower lip within her upper and lower teeth. What could she possibly do that a more experienced medic wouldn't have tried already? She shook her head in frustration trying to erase the hours of reading through her text book that kept flashing through her eyes. Nothing in there would be of a help now. She needed something more personal, something the textbook wouldn't know to do.

That was it.

Jackie opened her eyes, a slight tint on her face as she remembered the last time she was able to catch the cautious Guardian off her game enough to gasp. The only problem would be working up the courage to do it.

Slowly, Jackie walked over to Alex's still form. She carefully placed her arm on Alex's prone arm, shaking it slightly,

"Alex."

No response.

Pushing down the sudden lump in her throat, Jackie braced her weight, carefully sliding over Alex's battle-torn body. Straddling her hips lightly, Jackie bent over, in a reverse position to the awkward situation in her bedroom. She took a second to really study Alex who, besides the caked on dirt and various cuts, looked so much more peaceful in her sleep. Eyes flittering up, Jackie once again silent mused on whether or not her friend's sweat dampened hair was as soft as it looked. The blushing Asian girl leaned over, pushing her body closer to Alex's still unconscious form before whispering in her ear.

"Alex, wake up."

No response. She tried again a little louder.

"Wake up."

Nothing.

"Wake up baka!"

In a swift movement, Alex's muscles flexed and Jackie prepared herself for the inevitable pain.

Alex's unconscious form had flipped her over and off the hastily made cot, onto the hard cement floor where the back of Jackie's head smacked into. Alex remained unconscious, the threat to her normal breathing gone, as she let a gasp escape her breathe with the intake of breathe on impact. As Jackie's vision blurred momentarily, she pushed her arm forward, shoving the blood pill into Alex's open mouth. In a haze, she tried to pull her arm back, accidentally knocking against her re-injured shoulder again.

Alex let out a moan of protest, swallowing the pill in the process, as she remained entirely on top of her red-tinted friend.

Rachel and Jorge entered the tent.

xxxxxxxxx

The smirk on Jorge's face made Jackie scowl at him, the blush deepening on her face.

"What happened?" Rachel watched on, half shocked and half amused.

"I got her to take the stupid pill," she grumbled, oddly comfortable with Alex's body weight on top of her.

A grim rivaling the Cheshire Cat spread under Jorge's black, flopping bangs, causing the red staining Jackie's cheeks to spread across the bridge of her nose.

"We can leave you two alone, _Jacks_," Jorge smirked, emphasizing the pet name Alex had given her earlier that week.

This earned him a long string of expletives from Jackie, who then tried to stand up, balancing Alex's larger body against her own. Rachel rushed over to help, shooting Jackie a thankful look.

"We can proceed with the rest of the healing now, she should make it out just fine."

"I'll stay here while-"

"We'll go Rachel, heal her up as best as you can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jorge and Jackie silently made their way to the other occupied tents, intent on helping the injured as much as possible. Jorge being a battle mage only knew basic first-aid training and a begginer healing spell for nicks and scratches. Jackie had already started reading up on medical theory, and was eager to put her new knowledge into the field where it could be of help.

The duo approached a flustered Tyler, weilding a clipboard which he glanced down at every couple of seconds.

"Need some help?" Jorge asked kindly, trying to keep the smirk out of his voice. Eyes filled with begging glanced over at the short boy, who had decided to spare some mercy on the young warrior and help sort. Jackie approached a concentrated medic, seeking out where she would be most useful.

A narrowing expression on her face, Jackie crossed the distant to the nearest occupied cot. Brad lay down, nursing a broken arm and minor cuts on the side of his face.

"Jackie?"

"Sit still Brad."

Spreading her hands over her teammate's covered lungs, Jackie squinted her closed eyes in thought. The ancient healing words quivered off of her lips as an extremely faint glow flashed over Brad's silent form.

"Your radius is bruised, not broken and the cuts are thankfully shallow. I can heal up the scrapes on your head," She explained, moving her steady hands over Brad's temples, "But you're just gonna have to deal with the aching for now. I don't know the proper spell to heal it."

Brad smiled up thankfully, causing Jackie to blink twice, stunnned.

"Thanks Jackie. I know you guys may not like me very much but, you're my team, my friends, and well," He looked away with a scowl on his features, "You know."

"Yeah Brad, I know," was the whispered answer, as the shifting girl walked over to another patient.

Brad closed his eyes and fell into a deep, exhaustive sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are completely transparent you know," A familiar voice called over to her.

Jackie did not look up, intending to finish mending up the gash in the injured bandit's arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jorge chuckled and shook his head.

"Rick may be too blind to see it, and you may be competent at lying to yourself, but I see it. Rachel probably does too."

"You're wrong Jorge," Jackie ground out, switching her attention to a young spearman with a nasty bruise forming above his right eyebrow, "You're reading too far into what isn't there."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

A sharp gaze was sent his way.

"Don't act so objective Jorge, you aren't as opaque as you wish you were," was the snarled reply, as another patient took the angry girl's full attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uncharacteristically soft, light blue eyes opened, blinking harshly against the painfully bright lights. A floating globe of magic floated above her head, properly lighting her laying figure for the medic looking down at her.

"Rachel?"

"Good morning, well, afternoon now isn't it?"

"Is everything-?"

"Thanks to your pushy friend. We had a minor complication administering your blood pill but after that it was smooth sailing. We should talk about your condition."

Alex silently stared up, unnerving Rachel slightly.

"Your shoulder healed up relatively nicely, considering the prior wounds. In the scar tissue we found traces of what looked to be a poison, already embedded deep into your muscles. I'm sorry Alex, I couldn't risk your arm movement to fully heal that, but the shoulder pulled back together together without complication. All wounds on your head, leg and other spots have healed up just fine aswell. It seems as though your body is used to the healing process and did not resist me on that effort. But Alex, why did you show symptoms-"

"Thank you, Rachel."

The softness which had woken Alex was replaced by her guarded, hardened exterior. Rachel noticed the subconscious change with a peaked interest.

Just what else was strange around this girl?

She would have to find out.

xxxxxxx

Rachel had left the tent, leaving Alex to her own musings. She stared down at her aching shoulder, reminiscing in what Rachel had said. It would explain the violent pains she still got at random times. She roughly flexed and stretched out most of her body, pulling her weakened body up to a sitting position.

Unconsciously Alex ran a hand through her gritty locks, frowning in distate.

How long would the poison remain in her system, hindering her process?

As much as Alex wanted a sensible answer, there was no time to mope over injuries.

What had happened, happened, and this was just another obstacle to push through.

xxxxxxx

The group lay spread out on the floor, next to the gaping hole which the enemy had filtered through just hours before. Jackie looked worn, having spent up most of her magic to keep the brave graduates healed and in a safe zone, far from death. Jorge was panting opposite to her in the circle, just having sank to the ground after his medic shift. Tyler and Joni took up the remaining sides of the circle, silently resting and recooperating from the battle before. Brad lay between Jackie and Tyler, looking over at the non-moving girl when he thought no one was looking. A looming shadow caused the group to look up.

"Hey Rachel," Jorge smiled tiredly up at her. She took a seat next to him.

"Is everything okay?"

Rachel grinned at the question. The girl just didn't let up.

"She's awake. Everything went fine, and she knows of the complications."

"Complications?" Jackie's brow furrowed.

"Always worrying 'bout me, aren't you?"

Rick and Jorge stood, walking to meet her halfway and exchange hugs and pats on the back. They returned to their places in the makeshift circle, sinking once more to the ground.

Jackie looked up into Alex's lopsided grin, scowling as she stood on shaky legs.

"You are a baka," she growled, lashing out and hitting Alex on the back of the head. Alex made no move to block, letting the fist strike her.

She grabbed the shorter girl up in a fierce, brief hug.

"I was worried about you too."

It had been a long day.

xxxx

Early the next morning, a booming voice woke up the resting graduates.

"Can I have your attention, can I have your attention please?"

A familiar ancient, drawn out voice flowed from the stage. Grendal the Old was staring back at them.

"Congratulations to all of our graduates for passing the last part of the exam," a murmur went out through the crowd.

"Please come out to the open field for the final words of the day, your parents should be waiting there."

* * *

(A/N): Sorry for the long wait. I could give you all a decently large list of excuses but it wouldn't make up for lost time, so I see no point. I do plan on finishing this, eventually, but there are so many plot lines I need to introduce, fix, and complete. Bare with me through this guys, I'll try to update ASAP. As always, any questions or comments would love to be heard, drop me a review or PM.

As I stated before, I'll write up the next chapter for the most reviewed story, and this one is tied with another for first.

Thanks for waiting guys, hope this chapter was to your liking.


End file.
